Sasuke ¿un niñero?
by sasuke9529
Summary: Ahora si te tengo lástima-me llene de ira al escuchar eso-me da lástima al saber que no sabes que es el perdón y que no sabes lo que es realmente ser una familia…-y sin más desapareció de mi vista… perdon por la tardanza! lean! pliis!
1. prólogo

Sasuke ¿un niñero?

En un colegio militar se encontraba un joven apuesto, de tez blanca, pelo color azabache, cuerpo atlético. El era el joven Sasuke Uchiha, el hijo menor del heroico general Fugaku Uchiha.

El siguió los pasos de su padre a diferencia de su hermano mayor, Itachi, que quiso estudiar oftalmología.

El fue enviado al colegio Militar desde los 8 años, ya que su madre, Mikoto, había muerto en un accidente aéreo. Su padre lo convenció de que era eso lo mejor para el.

Desde ese entonces ha sido un joven muy dedicado y aplicado en el colegio militar, por lo que a llegado a tener el puesto de capitán, con solo tener la edad de 17 años.

Ahora se ha convertido en un capitán con muchas propuestas de varios países para que se una a su equipo de seguridad nacional.

El a aceptado unirse al FBI, por lo que lo han enviado a una misión, que hará que su vida cambie por completo… lo que el no sabe es que esa misión es **cuidar niños**.

_

* * *

_

Hola, aquí escribiendo otro fic, este se me ocurrió viendo "Niñera a prueba de balas", pero no va ser igual solo va a tener algunas cosas que coincidan pero toda la trama será diferente.

_Espero que les guste…._

_Déjenme reviews_

_bye_


	2. la mision

-diálogos

*pensamientos*

_Narraciones_

_(_Descripciones_)_

Sasuke ¿un niñero?

_Las puertas se abren, dan paso a un joven pelinegro, con un aire de indiferencia y frío caminando por los pasillos del edificio, dirigiéndose a la oficina del comandante del FBI… Hatake Kakashi._

-Buenos días Sasuke, me alegra que hayas escogido nuestra propuesta sobre unirte al FBI, ya que he escuchado que te han solicitado todos los países pidiendo que te unas a sus equipos de investigación y seguridad.

-Hmp, como sea.

-Veo que no eres un chico de muchas palabras.

-No creo que me haya llamado, para hablar de mí.

-Si. Tienes mucha razón, no estas aquí para que yo te conozca, estas aquí porque te hemos seleccionado una misión.

-Y se puede saber de que se trata, *espero que sea algo que valga la pena*.

-Está misión será más complicada de lo que parece, tendrás que desarrollar la discreción y tus habilidades de pelea…aunque bueno creo que sobra decirlo, ya que eres uno de los mejores.

-Hmp-(sonrisa arrogante)

-Bien, entonces te dire que tendrás que hacer para iniciar tu misión.

-Escucho.

-Tendrás que viajar a Tokio hoy mismo en la tarde, haya te recibirá un agente de nuestra división, no tendrás que hacer nada para identificarlo…llegara hasta ti.

-¿Eso es todo? (cara de autosuficiencia).

-Ja, Sasuke, alguna vez has oído la frase "las apariencias engañan".

-No estamos para refranes Hatake, tengo que tomar un vuelo a Tokio.*Será mejor que deje de subestimarme, yo me largó*

-Espera, antes de que te vayas toma este sobre, esta sellado no lo abras hasta llegar allá y que el agente te lo indique.

-Bueno, entonces me retiro.

-Suerte, porque la necesitarás.

_Sale Sasuke de la oficina, directo a su nuevo destino…Tokio_

**

* * *

****Sasuke**

_Después de 9 horas de viaje, bajé de el jet privado de el FBI, buscando al agente mencionado por Hatake Kakashi._

-Aquí no se ve a nadie parecido como un agente.

Se nota a una persona encapuchada acercándose a mí.

-Tú debes ser Uchiha Sasuke.

-Si, y ¿quién se supone que eres tú?

-Soy la agente Mitarashi Anko, escogida por el FBI para informarte sobre tu misión.

-¿Una chica?-de todos los agente en el mundo me tenía que mandar a una chica, eso es ridículo.

-Tienes algún problema con eso, mocoso. *cree que por ser muy solicitado se las sabe ya todas*

-Nomás decía.

-Mira mejor cállate, niño bonito y habré ese sobre.

-Como digas-_abrí el sobre y me tope con muchas fotos e información confidencial, parecía una familia._

-Esa es tu misión, mocoso.

-Primero que nada deja de llamarme así y segundo ¿esto que tiene que ver con una misión?

-Tu misión es cuidarlos.

-Mira soy un agente no un niñero.*Me las pagarás Hatake*

-Eso díselo a alguien que le importe.

-Esto debe ser una broma… mi trabajo no es cuidar familias tontas.

-Está no es una familia cualquiera es la familia del mejor espía de Japón y del mundo, el Señor Haruno. Se discreto la familia no sabe que es un espía.

-Quien a dicho que he aceptado esa estúpida misión.

-Aceptaste desde que firmaste y es más lo diste por echo cuando volaste hacia acá… Así que no me vengas con eso y… ¡PONTE A TRABAJAR!

_No tuve más elección que aceptar, ya que, nadie me dijo que tedría que trabajar de niñero, bonito lió en que me metí._

_Fuimos un tiempo en su camioneta y llegamos como a su oficina, la verdad es que no puse atención en nada._

-Te presentaré a quienes te ayudarán en tu misión, Sasuke.

*como puede haber tantas personas relacionadas en este asunto, ni que fuera tan importante*

-Ellas es Yamanaka Ino, la mejor amiga de Haruno Sakura una de las integrantes en la familia, aparte de que tiene una gran capacidad, para recopilar información.

-Mucho gusto, espero que seamos buenos compañeros.

-Hmp *porque me tocó trabajar con chicas*

-Y el es Nara Shikamaru, compañero de el hijo mayor de la familia Haruno Naruto, además de ser un genio y un excelente estratega.

-Que problemático.

-Bueno, los dejo… y tu Uchiha mañana empiezas tu trabajo como niñero y quiero verte aquí a las 6.00 de la mañana si no date por MUERTO.

_Por fin se fue la loca esa y me dejo con mis "nuevos" compañeros_.

-Bien y que se supone que debo hacer.

-Primero te mostraremos a todos los miembros de la familia y de que se va a tratar tu trabajo-_Habló el tal Nara._

-El es Haruno Naruto, el hijo mayor del Sr. Haruno-_me mostró una foto, de un chico rubiecito de ojos azules_-el es muy hiperactivo aunque ya tenga una edad de 17 años. El es el campeón nacional de comer ramen.

-No hace ningún deporte.

-Si, es el campeón nacional de boxeo le dicen el "kyubi".

-¿Por qué le dicen así?

-Nadie sabe, solo sabemos que así le llaman.-_explico la rubia._

-Ella es Haruno Sakura-_habló la rubia, aparte de que me mostró una foto de una chica de ojos verdes con un extraño color de pelo rosa, aunque debo admitir que es linda_-la siguiente después de Naruto, ella es muy divertida y sonriente aunque tiene un carácter muy fuerte. Ella estudia piano, idiomas, y esta de voluntaria en el hospital Konoha.

-Hmp… que tanto puede hacer esa chiquilla.

-Aunque con solo 16 años ella puede llegar a ser una gran molestia-_hablo Nara._

-Esta familia es rara-_hablé _

-Si lo sabemos-_hablaron al unísono._

-Pero bueno la siguiente es Tenten-_me mostró a una castaña_-ella tiene 14 casi 15, es un poco seria y un poco temperamental. Es la capitana del equipo de artes marciales.

-Y otra molestia en la familia-_dijo Shikamaru._

-Cállate Nara-_le dio un sape la rubia_

-Y el es Konohamaru-_mostró la foto de un niño de pelo café oscuro_-es el penúltimo en la familia, tiene 10 años, es muy hiperactivo al igual que Naruto, aparte de que siempre lo sigue a todos lados. El esta en el equipo de fútbol por las tardes, es el capitán del equipo.

-Por fin vamos acabar-_pregunte, esto ya era fastidioso._

-Y por ultimo el es Riu, es tan solo un bebé de 1 año, creeme el será tu mayor carga-_dijo Shikamaru_.

-Pero también debemos presentarte a su madre, ella es Sanae-_mostró a una joven rubia de ojos verdes, como los de esa tal Sakura, ahora ya se de quien lo saco._-_e_lla si sabe sobre la profesión de su esposo, por eso va a viajar a ala ciudad de New york y por eso nos a dejado a cargo a sus hijos.

-Ahora entiendo.

-Será mejor que vayas a descansar mañana tendrás un día muy largo-menciono la rubia.

-Si creo que me iré al hotel que Hatake me menciono.

-Adiós-mencionaron al unísono los dos.

Me fui de allí, creo que esa misioncita me va a agotar demasiado, solo espero no tener que batallar con puercos chiflados o algo por el estilo.

De algo estoy seguro y es de que no se me va a ser tan fácil esta misión de cómo lo pensé.

* * *

Fin del capi.

Espero que leshaya gustado…. Muchas gracias por sus reviws y que bueno que les haya gustado.

Saludos

Cuídense

Y nos vemos en el prox. Capi

Bye

Dejen reviews se admiten de todo.


	3. Conociéndonos

**Sasuke ¿un niñero?**

**Sasuke**

_Suena el despertador mostrándome que ya eran las 5.30am, y que ya era hora de levantarme, claro si no quería morir a manos de esa vieja loca llamada Anko._

_Me fui a la regadera para tomar un baño y poder despertarme ya que en toda la noche no pude dormir bien, pensando en como me iría al cuidar a esa familia. _

_Me cambie utilizando una camisa de color azul junto con un pantalón negro de vestir._

_Baje al lobby para tomar un taxi, y así poder llegar a tiempo a la oficina de Anko._

_Llegue a tiempo, faltaban 10 minutos para las 6.00, solo espero k esto sea rápido._

-Mocoso, llegas más temprano de lo que pensé.

-Hmp…

-Oye, creo que te voy a regalar un diccionario, ya que no sabes nada, más que decir "Hmp".

-Si, si como quieras… ¿Cuándo empezaremos la misión?

-Cuando se nos informe que debemos iniciarla.

-¿Y quién nos vas informar sobre eso?

-La joven Hyūga Hinata, ayudante de Hatake.

-No cree que son demasiadas personas para una boba misión.*exageran todo*

-Mira Uchiha, se que te crees muy autosuficiente, pero cuando menos te lo esperes necesitaras la ayuda de alguien, aunque tu orgullo no te deje aceptarlo.

-Eso nunca pasara.*esta mujer se cree la sabia, perdedora*

-Mira mejor voy a dejar de discutir contigo y te voy a explicar en la situación en que estas.

La Señora Haruno dirá a todos sus hijos que se va de viaje por asuntos de negocios, pero no es así, ya que su esposo a descubierto el plan que estaban elaborando algunos miembros yakuza, por eso esta siendo protegido el Sr. Haruno, ya que ellos se enteraron de que descubrió su plan y lo están buscando.

-¿Y por qué no protegen a toda la familia?

-Porque el Sr. Haruno no quiere que sus hijos se enteren de su profesión ya que sería muy difícil para ellos sobrellevarla.

-¿Y por qué me escogieron a mi, y no a alguien de mayor edad? ¡Tengo la misma edad que el mayor!

-Porque así sería más fácil despistar a todos que eres un agente… y te puedes hacer pasar por el mejor amigo del hijo primogénito del Sr. Haruno.

-Ahora entiendo, ¿pero qué se supone que haré yo?

-Eres estúpido o te haces, solo te encargarás de cuidar a la familia, mientras la Sra. Haruno no se encuentre en la ciudad.

-Espero que esto acabe pronto.

-Pues esto acaba de iniciar, ya me dieron la señal. Tu misión a comenzado.

_Salimos de ahí y subimos a un carro común, muy común y corriente diría yo. _

_Todo el transcurso, se la paso diciéndome que tenia que hacer y que no, aparte de estarme amenazando si hacia yo algo mal. En verdad esta loca era una molestia._

-Entonces ya estas advertido Uchiha-habló con tono autoritario.

-Hmp-*esta me va a volver LOCO*

-Bueno cambiando un poco de tema… Hemos llegado.

_Nos detuvimos enfrente de una gran casa, no muy extravagante pero con un toque de gente adinerada._

_Nos bajamos del carro, y cruzamos por unos grandes jardines, llegamos hasta una gran puerta tallada en madera con la letra "H" en el centro de ella. Anko tocó el timbre, se vio salir a un señor ya grande atendiéndonos cuando de pronto se oye la chillona voz de alguien acercarse…_

-Ankooooooo-vi a ese chico rubio de la foto venir corriendo hasta acá *ahora se porque dijeron que era muy hiperactivo*

-Hola Naruto, ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto muy amablemente* de donde salio la amabilidad de esa loca*

-Muy bien Anko…oh tú eres el niñero ¿verdad?

-Algo así-mencione.*como puede ser el, campeón de boxeo*

-Entonces… entra, bienvenido a mi casa, oye una pregunta ¿cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

-No lo sé, el tiempo necesario.

-Excelente. Ven te presentare a mis hermanos.

_Me jaló hacia dentro de la casa y empezó a gritar nombres. Vi venir corriendo a un niño de pelo castaño hacia nosotros._

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?-se notaba agitado el niño.

-Te presento a mi nuevo amigo el es… ¿cómo te llamas?

-Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke-la verdad es que este chico era un despistado.

-A Sasuke, el vino a quedarse un tiempo con nosotros, por cierto ¿para qué?

-Para cuidarlos Naruto, lo mencionaste cuando entre.

-Oh cierto, es que tengo memoria de teflón-dijo pasándose la mano nerviosamente por la cabeza. *en verdad este chico es raro*

-No le hagas caso a Naruto, es un poco raro-me menciono el pequeño.

-Si, me acabo de dar cuenta.

-Bueno yo soy Konohamaru, mucho gusto.

-Sasuke Uchiha-este niño me empezaba a caer bien.

-Bueno chicos los dejo, me tengo que ir. Adiós.-habló Anko *ya ni me acordaba de ella*

-Adiós Anko-dijeron al unísono los dos.

-Bueno Sasuke-habló Naruto-te terminare de presentar a mis hermanos. Konohamaru ve y háblales.

-Está bien.

_Se fue y Naruto empezó a preguntarme cosas sin sentido…_

-¿Oye Sasuke, tu crees que las hormigas y las moscas sientan el mismo dolor?

-No lo se Naruto, nunca he sido una mosca o una hormiga.*y pensar que es de mi edad*

-Oh buen punto Sasuke.

-Naruto ya vienen-_vino Konohamaru delante de una jovencita de pelo castaño y atrás de ella venia la chica de pelo extraño, con un bebé en los brazos._

-Bueno ella es mi hermana Tenten-dijo apuntando a la joven de cabello castaño.

-Hola mucho gusto-me dijo dándome una boba sonrisa.

-Hola- *¿Qué tanto mira esa mocosa la parte trasera de mi pantalón?*

-Y ella es Sakura- dijo señalando a la chica que traía el bebé en brazos, ella extendió su mano para estrechar la mía.

-Hola- un largo, profundo y cálido apretón, bastante profesional, no me extrañaría que llegara a seguir la carrera de su padre, se le dan las relaciones públicas- ¿Quién es Naruto?

-Uchiha Sasuke, el niñero- su expresión cambió completamente.

-¿Así que eres tú?

-Hmp…

-¿Es lo único que vas a decir?- *ya no me extraña que esta familia se lleve tan bien con la loca de Anko*.

-¿Qué tienes en contra mía?

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas?- se fue refunfuñando con el bebé que no se molesto en presentar, quedándome con Naruto, Konohamaru y la mocosa que me mira el trasero (cuyo nombre no recuerdo) en el vestíbulo, Naruto empezó a reírse estúpidamente.

-Oye teme, jeje, tiene un carácter difícil.

-¡No me llames así!

-Tranquilo teme, ya se le pasará- me da la impresión de que no me escucha.

-Ya sé-dijo Konohamaru-vamos a hablarle a Ino para que venga y la tranquilice.

-Eres un genio Konohamaru-dijo Naruto entusiasmado y levantando el pulgar.

Se fue Naruto hacia el teléfono acompañado de Konohamaru, dejándome solo con la mocosa mira traseros.

-Oye Sasuke- se acercaba peligrosamente a mí- ¿tienes novia?

-Mira te voy a decir algo de una buena vez… no eres mi tipo-me fui de ahí hacia donde se había ido Naruto y la deje sola, note que se fue sacando chispas, creo que sonreí, ya que Naruto y Konohamaru lo notaron.

-Oye cuenta el chiste para saber de qué te ríes, teme.

-¡Ya te dije que no me llames así!

- No te sulfures, teme, anda cuéntalo.

-No me molestes, dobe- no sé de donde saqué eso pero al menos lo callo por un rato.

-………….Oye tienes muy mal genio, apuesto a que no tienes mucha vida social.

-No la necesito.

-Eso dice Sakura siempre, pero yo le digo que …- _siguió parloteando un montón de cosas que no me molesté en escuchar._

_En eso sonó el timbre y vi entrar a la rubia con la que estuvo ayer junto con el tal Shikamaru._

**Hola!!!!!!!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**

**Espero con ansias sus reviews para saber que les pareció…**

**Lees agradezco mucho por su apoyo a todos**

**Saludos cordiales, gracias, a ustedes escribo con mucha alegría mis capítulos.**

**Cuídense**

**Y saludos a todos.**

**Saluditos Rioko/Uchiha Solo den click aqui para dejar su review se admite de todo**

_. _

* * *


	4. Problemas

**Tercer Capítulo**

**Ino**

-Vaya creo que debo ir a comprar ropa nueva- Salí de mi departamento directa a una boutique que me encanta, cuando de pronto mi celular empieza a sonar.

-¿quién podrá ser? Cuando apenas me dispongo a hacer lo que más me gusta- saque el celular de mi bolsa y vi quien era.

-¿Qué paso Sakura?- dije al notar que su número de casa era el registrado en mi celular.

-No, no soy Sakura soy yo Konohamaru su hermano.

-Aaa… ¿qué quieres?

-Lo que pasa es que a Sakura le entro un ataque de histeria.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Necesitamos que vengas.

-Nooo, esta bien que es mi amiga, pero ahorita ando de compras.

-Por favor te necesitamos.

-¡¡NO!!

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por…

-¡Esta bien!-grite, ya me había hartado este mocoso.

-Entonces… nos vemos.

-Oye esper… Maldito después de que hace que deje de hacer lo que más me gusta… me cuelga. Pero ya verás Sakura algún día te la regresaré.

Salí de la tienda con las manos vacías, ya que tenía que ir a ver que le pasaba a Sakura.

-Me pregunto ¿por qué le habrá dado el ataque de histeria? A lo mejor fue por Sasuke.

Tome un taxi y me dirigí hacia la casa de Sakura.

Al llegar me recibió Naruto en la puerta…

-¡Hola Ino-chan! Que bueno que viniste.

- Si si como digas… ¿Dónde está Sakura?

-En su habitación, vamos sígueme.

-Naruto, no necesito que me guíes recuerda que conozco esta casa como si fuera la mía.

-Ah es cierto Ino-chan entonces pasa.

Me fui caminando hacia las escaleras cuando de pronto vi a Sasuke;

Me dirigió una mirada, disimule como si no lo conociera, pero pues es obvio que si lo conozco, pero nadie se puede enterar de eso, espero que Sasuke me haya entendido el mensaje y no vaya a meter la pata.

Oí como Naruto me gritaba así que me detuve…

-Espera Ino-chan, déjame te presento a un nuevo amigo… el es Sasuke-me dijo señalándolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Mucho gusto-dije dándole un apretón de manos-mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka.

-Hmp, Sasuke Uchiha-creo que nadie va a sospechar que trabajamos juntos.

-Bueno, me retiro, iré a hablar con Sakura.

Me fui dejándolos solos a este par, empecé a subir las escaleras y me fui directo a la habitación de Sakura.

Al subir empecé a oír música a todo volumen proveniente de la habitación de Sakura, sólo espero que no este aventando sus cosas.

Al llegar a la habitación entre y vi a Sakura acostada en el piso aventando una pelotita al techo.

-¿Puedo pasar frentona?-pregunté.

-Adelante cerda-me dijo parándose ya del suelo y aventándose a su cama.

-Y ahora ¿por qué estas así?

-Ino no te das cuenta, es por el tonto nuevo amigo de Naruto.

-Sakura, no culpes al pobre de tu mal humor.

-Ino, no entiendes mi mamá mando a alguien mayor que yo tan solo por un año a cuidarnos.

-¿Y eso qué Sakura?  
-Como que ¿y eso qué? Que no vez mi mamá no me tiene confianza-al terminar la frase note un ligero tono de tristeza en su voz.

-Sakura, eso no es cierto tu madre confía en ti, es sólo que no quiere dejarlos solos.

-Naruto y yo podríamos cuidar a la familia bien.

-¿Naruto?

-Bueno Ino tienes razón yo sola podría cuidar a la familia.

-Sakura entiende que esto lo hizo tu mamá porque te quiere.

-Mmm a veces llego a creer que mi mamá me odia.

-Sakura no digas eso, tu bien sabes que ella a echo muchas cosas por ustedes.

-Lo sé. Pero cada vez siento que si llegó a equivocarme la defraudare.

-Sakura vamos no vas a defraudar a nadie.

-Mi mamá piensa que si lo haré. Siempre menos precia lo que hago.

-Sakura, eres una chica muy fuerte y se que lograrás sorprender a cualquiera.

-Ino, ya no se si quiero seguir con lo de tu ya sabes que.

-Sakura no puedes renunciar a esto. Es nuestro sueño lo lograremos.

-Pero Ino y si fallo.

-Sakura no vas a fallar porque yo confío en ti y tienes el apoyo de toda la gente que te quiere.

-Sabes que Ino tienes razón, voy a superar todo lo que trate de impedir nuestro sueño.

-Así se habla Sakura, esa es la chica que se volvió mi mejor amiga.

-Ino, podemos ir a comprar algunas cosas que necesito.

-Claro vamos y sirve que vemos a Suiegutsu kun-pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al escuchar ese nombre.

-Ino no molestes-me aventó a la cama y se fue corriendo de la habitación.

-Ya verás frentona-salí corriendo tras ella-cuando te atrape.

**Sakura**

Al escuchar lo que Ino dijo lo primero que se me ocurrió fue aventarla a la cama y salir corriendo, ya que Ino no deja de molestarme con el.

-Ya verás frentona cuando te atrape-escuche que me grito eso cuando salí corriendo de la habitación.

-Dudo que me alcances cerda, ya que estas llena de manteca-le grite eso mientras iba corriendo.

Baje corriendo por las escaleras y me fui directo a la sala de estar, al llegar pude ver un par de ojos negros azabaches mirarme.

Al verlo reconocí que era el chico que me había presentado Naruto. Al verlo también recordé como lo había tratado así que preferí hablar con el.

-Hola-dije acercándome a donde estaba. Note que no tenía intención de contestar mi saludos así que seguí hablando-perdón por como te trate hace rato.

-Hmp-fue lo único que contesto.

-Te pido disculpas-mencione.

-Hmp-me empezó a fastidiar ese monosílabo.

-No sabes decir algo más que "hmp"-espete

-Como sea-me dijo con un tono frío en su voz.

-Oye vine a disculparme, no deberías tratarme así.

-Tu fuiste la que empezó… molesta.

Esto ya era el colmo después de que me vengo a disculpar me trata así es un maldito, grosero, estúpido, tonto, s…

**Inner: y Sexy chico.**

Eso no es cierto, no esta guapo.

**Inner: vamos admítelo esta como quiere.**

Bueno a lo mejor tengas razón, pero eso no quita que es un estúpido.

**Inner: Algún defecto debería tener este bombón (baba)**

Eres una pervertida Inner. Bueno hasta al rato Inner.

-Vete al diablo-le conteste y me fui de la sala.

**Sasuke**

Vaya que esta chica es rara. Primero llegó y me trata normal, después sabe quien soy y se pone histérica y luego viene a pedirme disculpas, vaya que si es rara.

Vi como se regresaba y me gritaba…

-Vete al diablo.

Al acabar de decirme eso se retiro de la sala y se salió de la casa, pude notar por la ventana que se subía al carro de esa tal Ino Yamanaka. Aún no puedo creer como es que pueden ser las mejores amigas, pero eso a mi no me importa.

Me levante de el sillón en el que estaba para ir directo a conocer la casa en la que iba a vivir un infierno. Empecé a subir las escaleras y pude escuchar el llanto de un bebé al principio no le preste mucha atención pero cada vez que me iba acercando más a una habitación el llanto se hacia más fuerte. Decidí averiguar que pasaba ya que ese llanto me estaba volviendo loco.

Me adentre en el cuarto y pude ver al bebé en la cuna llorando.

Apenas iba a hacer algo para cargarlo y en eso llego Naruto con Konohamaru a su lado.

-De seguro hay que cambiarlo-dijo Naruto.

-Pues ¡cámbialo ya!-le grite, este niño me estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Oye, no me grites-contesto

-Pues si no quieres que te grite cambialo de una buena vez.

-Sasuke, créeme que lo haría, pero el problema es… que no se como.

-Y tu Konohamaru debes saber como ¿verdad?

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero las únicas que sabe como es Sakura y Tenten.

-¿Cómo es que no saben cambiar a un niñito?-dije fastidiado.

-Pues en ese caso cambialo tú Sasuke-me dijo Naruto.

-Yo tampoco se-apenas me iban a decir algo cuando me argumente mi respuesta-pero la diferencia es que yo no tengo hermanos pequeños.

-Ese es un buen punto-dijeron los dos al unísono.

En ese momento me di cuanta que iba a tratar con un par de idiotas por mucho tiempo, ahora el único problema que tengo es ¿cómo le hago para callar a este bebé? Y para mi mala suerte sólo estamos en la casa el bebé, yo y un par de idiotas.

_**Hola…!!  
Perdónenme por tardarme tanto lo que pasa es que primero se me quito la inspiración y no podía acabar el capi, después me enferme y no podía venir a la comp. Y luego para mi mala suerte vinieron los exámenes y pues no me podía conectar.**_

_**Espero que me perdonen y lo bueno es que ya tengo el próximo capítulo que lo subiere el próximo lunes.**_

_**Porfa perdónenme pues déjenme reviews para saber que les pareció el capi**_

_**Bueno cuídense bye.**_


	5. El bebé, yo y un par de idiotas

**Cuarto capítulo**

**Sasuke**

Empecé a buscar cualquier cosa que sirviera para callar a este bebé molesto, pero para mi mala suerte no encontraba nada, y para variar este par no sirve de ninguna ayuda. Será mejor que me libre rápido de esto…

-Naruto, necesito ir al baño, ¿puedes encargarte del bebé?-sabía que esta era mi puerta hacia mi libertad.

-Claro Sasuke, adelante, yo lo cuido-al fin me sentía libre cuando de pronto alguien se entrometió en mi plan.

-Naruto, no seas tonto, es una TRAMPA-dijo Konohamaru- no te das cuenta que se ira y nos dejará solos, y jamás regresará.

-Oh ese es un buen punto Konohamaru. Olvídalo Sasuke no caeré.

Regrese por el bebé, creo que mi plan no funciono, y una pregunta que tengo ¿DESDE CUANDO PIENSA ESTE PAR?

Iba directo a cargarlo cuando de pronto se me vino una idea…

-Ya se. Ahí que hacer un juego, y el que pierda cuidará al bebé todo el tiempo-dije ya un poco fastidiado.

Se quedaron un rato pensando y mirándose los 2, cuando por fin contestaron…

-Aceptamos, pero el que pierda cuidará al bebé TODO el día, sin ayuda de nadie, ¿okay?

-Si, es un buen trato. Entonces empecemos.-conteste.

-Primero que nada Sasuke, dinos de que tratará el juego.

-Miren será fácil, el ganador, será el que bañe, cambie, juegue y alimente primero al bebé, el que logre hacerlo, no lo tendrá que cuidar durante todo el día.

-Eso es pan comido, Sasuke, yo ganaré-dijo Naruto con tono burlón.

-Eso ya lo veremos… Naruto-contraataco Konohamaru.

-Entonces, la competencia co…-apenas iba a terminar de decir cuando este Naruto me interrumpió.

-Sasuke, ¿no habías dicho que era un juego?-en verdad es idiota este tipo.

-Es lo mismo Naruto, da igual-respondí.

-Eso no es cierto porque una compe…

-Este bien, esta bien-esto le respondí para que ya se callara de una buena vez-Entonces, el JUEGO-dije dando énfasis en la palabra "juego", puede ver como se dibujaba en la cara de Naruto una sonrisa boba-inicia… AHORA.

Pude ver como los dos se iban matando en las escaleras para ser el primero en llegar, Naruto iba jalándole el pantalón a Konohamaru, mientras que Konohamaru hacía todo su esfuerzo para que Naruto no le ganase, yo me quede sentando en la sala, descanso por fin. Jamás pensé que iban a caer tan fácil en mi juego, los tontos no se dieron cuenta que ellos harán todo el trabajo, en verdad que son idiotas.

**Naruto vs. Konohamaru **

-Prepárate Konohamaru, porque yo te voy a GANAR-expreso Naruto con aires de grandeza.

-Por favor, un tonto como tú no podría ganarle ni a una hormiga-dijo Konohamaru con tono burlón.

-¿QUÈ DIJISTE KONOHAMARU?

-Que no le podrías granar ni a una hormiga.

-Eso ya lo veremos, vas a ver como eres aplastado por el gran boxeador "el kyubi".

-Calmate Naruto, no estamos en una de tus tontas peleas de maricas.

-¿A QUIÉN LE DICES MARICA?-grito histérico Naruto.

-Ves a alguien más aquí que tenga porte de marica además de ti.

-Más a morir por haber dicho eso.

Salio corriendo Konohamaru de la habitación, ya que era perseguido por Naruto.

Konohamaru bajo corriendo las escaleras, para que Naruto no le alcanzará, pero de lo que no se dio cuenta fue de que Naruto al tratar de alcanzarlo tropezó en uno de los escalones y callo directo a Konohamaru, así que terminaron los dos en el piso.

Sasuke, al escuchar todo el ruido fue directo hacia ellos…

-No se por que no me sorprende esto-dijo mientras ayudaba a Naruto a levantarse, ya que no dejaba respirar a Konohamaru-son un par de idiotas.

-Hey, deja de ofenderme teme-protestó Naruto.

-Ya deja de mariconear Dobe.

-Jajajaja, ya viste Naruto, no soy el único que opina que eres un marica-dijo Konohamaru.

-Cállate Konohamaru.

-Ya dejen de gritar los dos, me están volviendo LOCO-dijo Sasuke ya fastidiado por la situación, paso un momento y ya más tranquilo dijo-bien, volviendo a la competencia, es decir, juego… ¿alguno de ustedes ya le quito el pañal al bebé?

-Mmm, bueno aun no-contestaron los dos.

-Entonces… ¡QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO!

Naruto y Konohamaru, corrieron directo a la habitación donde estaba el bebé, el cuál aun seguía llorando.

**Sasuke**

Pude notar como los dos rápidamente desaparecían de mi vista. Me fui directo al sillón en el que estaba antes de que este par se cayera de las escaleras.

Iba pasando el tiempo y el bebé aun seguía llorando, trate de no prestarle atención pero era imposible, esos lloriqueos me fastidiaban. Hubo un momento en el que ya no pude más y me di cuenta que si quieres bien hechas las cosas tienes que hacerlas tú.

Me fui directo a la habitación en la que estaba el bebé y pude ver a estos dos frente al mocoso sin moverse…

-¿Qué esperan para cambiarle el pañal al bebé?-les pregunté

-Bueno, como decirlo Sasuke, no nos atrevemos-dijo Konohamaru.

-No se los va a comer-dije fastidiado.

-Lo sabemos Sasuke, pero el problema es que no tenemos ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo-dijo Naruto un poco nervioso.

Esta situación cada vez me fastidiaba más así que decidí hacer algo al respecto…

-Haber quítense, yo lo haré-fui directo hacia el bebé, lo cargué y lo lleve directo a una mesa que había por ahí, me imagine que ahí era donde lo cambiaban.

Lo puse en la mesa y empecé a quitarle el pantalón, pude notar como el par de idiotas no me quitaban la vista de encima.

-Pueden dejar de mirarme-comente un poco molesto.

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero es que queremos aprender a hacerlo-dijo Naruto.

-Bueno, como sea… donde están las cosas que utilizan para esto.

-Bueno yo a veces veo a Sakura-neesan tomar cosas de esta maleta para poder cambiarlo.

-Entonces ábrela, vamos a ver que tiene que nos funcione-comencé a sacar las cosas que había ahí, saque unos pañales, después una cajita que decía toallitas húmedas, después un talco y una crema que decía que era para las rozaduras, pude ver que habían conjuntos azules como para bebé, me imagino que se los ponen después de cambiarlo.

Bueno ahora ya tenía todo para cambiarlo eso era seguro, el único problema que tenía era… QUE COSA SE UTILIZA PRIMERO.

-Me imagino que saben que utiliza primero su hermana para poder limpiarlo.

-Pues yo digo que primero le quites el pañal Sasuke-comento Naruto.

-Naruto eso ya lo sé no soy un idiota, a lo que me refiero es ¿qué utiliza después de quitarle el pañal?

-Ahora lo recuerdo, siempre utiliza esa cajita rosa.

-Bueno ahora ya sabemos que utiliza las toallas al quitarle el pañal, eso es un avance, gracias Konohamaru.

-De nada fue un placer servirles.

-Ahora le quitare el pañal a la 1 a las 2 y a las 3-retire el pañal lo más pronto que pude, pero eso no nos salvo del asqueroso olor que tenia ese pañal.

-Vaya Riu, hueles a como si te estuvieras pudriendo-comento Konohamaru.

Empecé a limpiarlo con las toallitas húmedas, después me dijo Naruto que su hermana le ponía la crema y por ultimo el talco.

Hice todo lo que ellos me dijeron, ya no me importaba si era verdad o mentira lo único que quería era descansar.

-Bueno al fin acabamos-dije acomodando por último el pantalón del bebé.

-Vaya Sasuke, eres muy valiente, si no hubieras echo nada aun seguiría llorando-dijo Naruto.

-Si, si Naruto como digas. Ahora solo déjenme descansar.

Me fui del cuarto directo al sillón comodísimo que había encontrado, cuando de pronto vuelvo a escuchar el llanto del bebé. Regrese a la habitación corriendo para ver que pasaba y pude ver como Naruto lo cargaba y trataba de calmarlo.

-Y ¿Ahora por qué llora?-pregunte

-No lo sabemos, apenas íbamos saliendo de la habitación cuando empezó otra vez a llorar-explico Konohamaru.

-Hmp… A lo mejor quiera jugar o distraerse. Dámelo Naruto yo me lo llevó.

Lo cargué y me fui directo a la sala, donde mandé a este Naruto y a Konohamaru a que me trajeran los juguetes del bebé. Llagaron con todos los juguetes y empezamos a distraerlo entre los tres, empezó a pasar el tiempo y el bebé empezo a reírse en lugar de llorar. Duramos un muy buen rato jugando con el, cuando de pronto el bebé se quedo dormido en mis brazos.

Naruto decía que se lo iba a llevar a su habitación pero preferí quedármelo con tal de que ya no volviese a llorar.

Naruto y Konohamaru se fueron a ver la tele, pero yo preferí quedarme en la sala, con el paso de los minutos, empecé a sentir mis ojos cerrarse y hubo un momento en que no lo pude evitar y me quede totalmente dormido con el bebé en brazos.

**Sakura**

Llegue a la casa después de haber estado toda la tarde con Ino. Era tarde ya y pude notar como todas las luces de la casa estaban prendidas. Entre y lo primero que vi fue a Naruto y a Konohamaru roncando enfrente del televisor, con unas papitas a sus costados y tiradas en el suelo. Apague el televisor y los deje ahí solo les lleve una manta por si tenían frío en la noche.

Al avanzar hacia la sala de estar pude nota un bulto tirado en el sillón, al ver los cabellos negros alborotados supe que era el odioso chico que llegó hoy a la casa. Me acerqué y pude ver que estaba totalmente dormido con Riu en sus brazos.

Esa escena que estaba presenciando en estos momentos era demasiado linda, tengo que admitir que este chico tiene lo suyo y esta como quiere, y aparte con un bebé en brazos lo hace ver aun más tierno, aunque en la realidad sea todo lo contrario.

Fui directo por una manta y se la puse encima, le quite a Riu de los brazos y me iba a retirar cuando de pronto murmuro cosas como:

"Naruto eres un dobe" o "Son un par de idiotas", no pude evitar sonreír por esos comentarios, creo que en realidad este chico no era tan malo, hasta me estaba empezando a caer bien.

Me retire de ahí y me fui directo a la habitación de Riu, lo deje en su cuna y después me fui a mi alcoba.

-Creo que seria interesante conocer mejor a este chico-me cambie y me puse mi pijama, después me recosté en mi agradable colchón y me quede profundamente dormida.

_**Bueno hasta aquí el capi, imagínense a nuestro Sasuke con un bebé, sería lo más lindo y cueris.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y no se preocupen pronto habrá un poco de Sasusaku.**_

_**Una pregunta que les tengo ¿qué prefieren Sasusaku pronto o que se vaya dando lentamente?**_

_**Bueno déjenme reviews bye…!!!**_

_**Y muchas gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia!!**_


	6. Pidiendo disculpas

**Capítulo 5**

**Sasuke**

Los rayos del sol que empezaron a colarse por la cortina de la ventana que estaba cerca del sofá hicieron que me despertara. Empecé a abrir mis ojos y pude sentir que algo me faltaba entonces recordé algo… ¿dónde está el bebé?

Subí corriendo las escaleras, _"no pudo haber ido muy lejos. No debería preocuparme ya que pues también están en la casa Naruto y Konohamaru, pero que estoy diciendo ese par no sirve ni para cuidarse a ellos mismos"._

Llegue a la habitación del bebé y pude notar que este estaba recostado en su cuna durmiendo tranquilamente y con una pijama que yo no recuerdo haber visto… _"un momento yo no le puse la pijama eso significa que alguien más se la puso, entonces ¿cuánto tiempo me quedé dormido?"_

En ese momento me di cuenta que había dormido más de la cuenta y que ni me di cuenta cuando llegaron esta Sakura y Tenten a la casa. Decidí tomar un baño para relajarme. Me fui directo a la habitación de Naruto, ya que el día anterior pude ver que tenía una regadera en su baño y pues creo que es el lugar más conveniente al que puedo ir.

Fui por ropa y unas toallas, la casa estaba en completo silencio, algo raro en ella ya que Naruto y Konohamaru juntos hacen más ruido que un bebé llorando.

Tomé el baño y después me cambie. Baje a la sala para recoger la manta que tenia puesta supongo que me la a de haber puesto Naruto o Konohamaru, aunque lo dudo ya que son unos despistados… entonces la niña mira traseros, será mejor que más tarde vaya y le entregue su manta.

Después de haber acomodado la sala me fui directo a la cocina para prepararme algo de desayunar, pero para mi sorpresa fue que en la cocina estaba esa chica de pelo extraño que es una gran molestia.

**Sakura**

Me desperté dispuesta para hacer las paces con ese chico llamado Sasuke…

"¿Cómo puedo dirigirle la palabra?" ¡No se me ocurre nada!

**Inner: Tranquila Sakurita, pensaremos en algo.**

Bueno es que ayer lo pensé mucho y creo que si se me paso la mano con él.

**Inner: Es que la verdad la regaste con ese bombón.**

¬¬ inner creo que no me estas ayudando mucho.

**Inner: Tranquila ya se me ocurrió una ideota.**

Así ¿y cuál es?

**Inner: ¡Le prepararás el desayuno! xD**

¿QUÉ? Esta bien que quiero pedirle disculpas pero no voy a andar de cocinera.

**Inner: Como bien dice el refrán "barriga llena, corazón contento".**

Está bien inner lo haré. Aunque si no funciona ya verás, no te vuelvo a hacer caso en toda mi vida… ¿escuchaste?

**Inner: Si, si lo que digas pero en lugar de estar platicando conmigo apúrate, que si no se te va a hacer tarde para darle de comer a ese bombón (inner tirando baba).**

Oh es cierto. Bueno nos vemos inner y espero que funcione tu idea. Adiós.

Me fui rápidamente a dar un baño y me puse a buscar mi ropa, no sabía que ponerme, tenía que verme presentable… aunque ni se porque me preocupo en como me vaya a ver, el no me interesa ¿Verdad?

Después de haberme tardado media hora buscando que ponerme al fin baje a la cocina para prepararle el desayuno_, sólo espero que aun no este despierto. _Para mi suerte apenas se estaba despertando así que fui corriendo a la cocina sin que me fuera a ver. Estando ya enfrente de la estufa, no se me ocurría nada para preparar entonces se me vino la idea de unos huevos estrellados con hot cakes y jugo de naranja. Empecé a preparar todo y pude ver por la ventana que tiene la cocina que Sasuke subía corriendo las escaleras con mucha prisa _¿Qué le ocurrirá? _Decidí olvidarme de eso y seguir con mi trabajo.

Pasó una media hora y por fin estaba acabando todo cuando sentí la presencia de alguien atrás de mí. Voltee y pude ver su rostro inexpresivo como siempre así que decidí sacar la plática…

-Bueno días Sasuke-le dije mientras ponía todo en la mesa.

-Hmp- fue lo único que me contesto, siempre tan comunicativo.

-Espero que te guste el desayuno- en verdad parecía una completa estúpida haciendo todo esto.

-Como sea- vi que fue directo a donde estaba el plato y tomo asiento, creo que esto será mucho pero mucho más difícil de lo que pensé.

**Sasuke **

Vi que estaba acabando de poner la mesa cuando de pronto me dijo…

-Buenos días Sasuke- en verdad sus cambios de humor me marean.

-Hpm- fue lo único que le conteste.

-Espero que te guste el desayuno-dijo con una sonrisa, en verdad esta chica es linda pero sus humores son extraños, además de donde viene tanta amabilidad de ella hacia mí.

-Como sea- me fui directo a la mesa tengo que admitirlo el desayuno se vía delicioso.

-Bueno iré a despertar a Naruto y a los demás- apenas se iba a retirar cuando decidi preguntarle esto…

-¿Por qué haces esto? Se supone que me odias.

-Bueno, creo que descargue toda mi irá hacia ti ayer y pues tu no tenías la culpa así que decidí empezar de nuevo, y pues espero que nos llevemos bien- al final acabo poniendo otra de sus hermosas sonrisas, esperen yo dije ¿Hermosas sonrisas? Pero que estoy pensando creo que el viaje me afecto.

-A okay, ¿entonces lo haces cómo para pedirme disculpas?

-Así es, espero que me las aceptes. Bueno, déjame voy por Naruto y los demás porque si no la comida se enfriará.

Salio de la cocina y yo me quede ahí sentando, bueno creo que al final de cuentas esta chica no es tan molesta.

**Sakura**

Salí de la cocina directo a ir a despertar a los holgazanes de mis hermanos. Creo que no fue tan difícil de cómo pensé pedirle disculpas a Sasuke, sólo espero que ya nos podamos llevar bien.

Subí las escaleras y empecé a gritar por fuera de las puertas de cada uno. Primero empecé en la de Naruto, solo necesitaba decir la palabra mágica para él… RAMEN.

**Naruto**

Oí cuando Sakura-chan gritaba por detrás de la puerta que el ramen ya estaba listo, me cambie los más rápido que pude y baje corriendo las escaleras tenía que llegar pronto y estar junto a mi gran amor "el ramen".

Llegue a la cocina y pude ver que Sasuke ya estaba sentado en la mesa con un plato servido pero un momento, eso no es ¡RAMEN!

-Sasuke ¿por alguna casualidad no sabes dónde dejo Sakura-chan el ramen?

-Mmm… Naruto, Sakura no preparo ramen.

-Pero ella fue a mi cuarto y… ahí no volví a caer en su mentira-_ya es la vigésima vez que caigo pero lo prometo no volveré a caer._

-Bueno Naruto quería preguntarte algo-me dijo con un tono un poco apenado.

-Claro Sasuke dime.

-Verás ayer tu hermana me trató de la patada y ahora me prepara el desayuno ¿Eso es extraño?

-Ah es eso, pues Sakura-chan siempre hace eso cuando alguien le gusta, como que trata de impresionarlo.

-¿Dijiste qué cuando alguien le gusta?

-Así es Sasuke. Oh a lo mejor tú le gustas teme.

-Claro que no. Apenas nos conocemos-dijo, pude notar que se sonrojaba.

-Teme, ¡te sonrojaste!-dije entusiasmado.

-Cállate dobe, eso es mentira-dijo dándome un golpe en la cabeza.

-Teme ¿por qué me pegas?

-Deja de ya de decir estupideces y de mariconear dobe-me dijo

Vi que Sakura-chan venia con Riu en brazos y atrás de ella venían Tenten y Konohamaru.

-Hola Sasuke-kun-dijo Tenten entusiasmada, ni a mí me saluda así.

-Hola Sasuke-dijo Konohamaru.

-Hmp-la única respuesta del Teme.

-Oye Sakura-chan ¿por qué preparaste el desayuno?- me atreví a preguntarle.

-Bueno porque les debo una disculpa a todos por mi comportamiento de ayer y sobre todo a Sasuke, que fue al que trate peor.

-Ah con razón y yo que le estaba diciendo al Teme que lo hiciste por que el te gustaba.

-Hay Naruto es obvio que no es por… ¡¿QUÉ TÚ LE DIJISTE QUE?!- se fue corriendo tras de mi, no me dio tiempo de levantarme de la mesa para poder correr lo último que recuerdo fue que recibí un gran golpe por parte de ella.

-Sakura-chan eso dolió- dije sobándome la cabeza.

-Eso te pasa por estar diciendo puras burradas-me dijo con tono molesto.

-Oigan ¿pueden dejarnos comer en paz?-dijo Konohamaru un poco desesperado.

-Claro empiecen, si no se enfriará-dijo Sakura un poco más calmada-Sasuke y por lo que dijo Naruto son puras mentiras.

-Lo sé Sakura, en este tiempo que llevo aquí con ustedes me he dado cuenta de que Naruto dice puras tonterías, así que nunca tome en cuenta ese comentario.

-Bueno que alivio entonces comamos-dicho esto todos empezaron a comer.

_Me vale que piensen que digo puras burradas ya verán cuando lo que dije se vuelva verdad, ya verán estos dos terminarán juntitos lo presiento, de veras._

* * *

**Hola….!!!  
Pues aquí el otro capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, también espero que me dejen un review. Por favor.**

**Si llegamos a los 65 reviews les prometo que subo pronto la continuación.**

**Bueno y también les quiero agradecer a todos los que han depositado su confianza en mi y han seguido mis fics…**

**Los AMO si no fuera por ustedes no tendría inspiración.**

**Bueno y les dire algo del siguiente capi… habrán CELOS de parte de quien¿?¿?¿? Eso lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo. Bye**


	7. Atracción

Capítulo seis

**Sasuke**

Empezamos a desayunar; Naruto empezó a decir puras idioteces como siempre, Konohamaru y Tenten se la pasaron discutiendo y Sakura se encargaba de darle de comer al bebé, realmente este desayuno es muy distinto a los que estoy acostumbrado. Quien iba a creer que yo estaría comiendo con un par de bobos, una niña pervertida y con una linda chica que tiene cambios de humor repentinos y claro no nos olvidemos del bebé, un momento dije linda, eso no esta en mi vocabulario.

Seguí comiendo sin prestar atención a lo que estaban haciendo, pero Naruto me empezó a decir cosas que la verdad ni le estaba poniendo atención.

-Oye Sasuke, ¿qué te parece si vamos hoy a las peleas de box?

-Mmm no se, eso no me llama mucho la atención.

-Oh, vamos Sasuke, nos veremos con varios amigos ahí y… amigas- menciono "amigas" con énfasis como si eso me importara ahorita.

-Eso a mí no me interesa-conteste secamente.

-Vamos no seas aguafiestas, además van a ir chicas-dijo rogándome.

-Como si ver a un par de chicas bobas tirar baba fuera interesante.

-Ándale por favor, todos queremos ir-dijo Konohamaru.

-Mmm esta bien pero ya dejen de molestarme-dije ya fastidiado.

Todos se levantaron de la mesa, y fueron a cambiarse para ir a las peleas de box. Bajaron todos cambiados después de un rato, Naruto iba igual de fodongo, Tenten iba vestida casi como chico, me imagino que es ruda, Konohamaru bajo exactamente con la misma ropa y… Sakura ella traía puesta un blusa verde limón que hacia juego con sus ojos, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos converse también de color verde limón.

Nos fuimos directo a la cochera. Naruto iba insistiendo en que el quería manejar, claro que al principio lo negué por completo pero este dobe es tan odioso que puede hacer que cambies de opinión.

-¡ESTA BIEN NARUTO TU MANEJARAS!-ese chico hizo que perdiera la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

-Viva, gracias Teme.

Nos subimos al carro el cual era un lamborghini murciélago color negro. Durante el camino todo estaba en silencio, aunque no era un silencio incómodo.

Después de un rato al fin llegamos al lugar donde iban a hacer las famosas peleas de box que tanto Naruto quería ver.

Al bajarme del carro pude notar que Naruto fue corriendo a una bola de chavos que estaba cerca de ahí.

-¡Hey chicos!-dijo Naruto corriendo directamente hacia ellos.

-Hola Naruto, pensamos que no vendrías-dijo un chico alto de pelo castaño que traía a un perro al lado suyo. (Aquí todos son gente rara).

-Lo siento Kiba, pero es que vinieron todos mis hermanos-dijo con un tono de voz de fastidio.

-¿Y quién es el?-dijo otro chico de pelirrojo, con unos ojos extraños color acua.

-Ah perdón por no haberte presentado Sasuke, el es mi nuevo amigo Sasuke Uchiha.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Gaara, amigo del baka de Naruto-dijo con tono burlesco.

-¡Oye!-contesto Naruto disimulando indignación.

-Hmp-dije secamente.

-Se nota que tu amigo necesita que le regalen un diccionario-dijo un chico que venía de la entrada, que junto a el traía una pelirroja de lentes, que por cierto no me quitaba la vista de encima.

-¡Hey Suigetsu! Viniste-dijo alegremente Naruto, como siempre.

-Claro no podía faltar, además traje a una prima conmigo, ella es Karin.

-Mucho gusto-dijeron todos, la verdad esta chica empezaba a estresarme no dejaba de verme.

-El gusto es mío-contesto ella según coquetamente (boba)

**Sakura**

Vi que venia Suigetsu junto con una pelirroja, esperen la pelirroja no deja de ver a Sasuke, que se cree apenas lo conoce, esperen un momento, pero que estoy pensando Sasuke ni me interesa.

**Inner: Deja de engañarte Sakurita bien sabes que nos encanta ese bombón.**

Eso no es cierto son puras ideas tuyas.

**Inner: Recuerda que yo soy tu osea que siento lo mismo que tu, y se de antemano que te encanta Sasuke.**

Deja de decir eso, vas a hacer que me sonroje enfrente de todos.

**Inner: Yo solo digo la verdad**.

Sabes inner mejor vete, y deja de apenarme.

**Inner: Como quieras, pero haya tu si te lo baja esa zanahoria desabrida**.

Deje de ponerle atención a mi inner, en eso pude sentir que alguien me volteaba y era…

-Suigetsu-kun-dije un poco sonrojada la verdad tenerlo tan cerca de mi me ponía nerviosa.

-Hola Sakura, hace cuanto tiempo sin verte, te has puesto más hermosa de cómo te recordaba-dijo con un tono seductor.

-Pero si apenas te vi la semana pasada, no pude haber cambiado mucho.

-Mmm eso es lo que crees, pero la verdad tú cada día floreces más-la verdad sus halagos hacían que me pusiera mucho más nerviosa-Sabes te ves lindísima sonrojada-esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso ahora si estaba declarado me puse como tomate.

No sabía como librarme de esa situación cuando de pronto llego Sasuke, esperen un momento es Sasuke.

-Sakura, ven sino te quedarás atrás-dijo con su tono frío como siempre.

-A si lo siento Sasuke kun-mencione, algo era extraño puedo apostar a que si las miradas mataran Suigetsu-kun ya estaría muerto. La mirada de Sasuke hacia el era de temer.

-Está en buenas manos no tienes de que preocuparte-dijo con un tono altanero Suigetsu.

-No te conozco así que no puedo asegurar si eres una buena persona-espeto Sasuke de forma fría.

-¿Por qué no dejas que ella lo decida?-menciono Suigetsu. La verdad lo dijo como si estuviera seguro que lo elegiría a él.

-Sakura ¿deseas quedarte con este tipo?-al mencionar eso deposito sus grandes orbes negros sobre mi, eso me hacia poner a un más nerviosa.

-Eh bueno yo…-no me dejo acabar cuando ya se dio media vuelta para irse.

-Bien entonces si eso quieres quédate con este tipo-dijo mientras se iba.

-No… espera yo no me refería-en eso fui interrumpida por Suigetsu.

-Vamos déjalo, además estas en muy buenas manos-dijo con un tono burlesco.

Vi como su silueta se iba perdiendo entre la multitud; pero la verdad yo quería irme con él, a lo mejor y así podría conocerlo mejor.

**Karin **

Al llegar a la bola de estúpidos, amigos de mi primo, vi a un bombo pelinegro, me sorprendió su porte no es un tipo de chico muy común por acá tengo que ganármelo.

Fui directo a ellos y mi primo me presento. Todos me saludaron excepto el, pero ¿por qué? Si todos por acá dicen que soy hermosa, nunca pensé que este chico fuera tan complicado y difícil. Aunque yo haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para poder ser dueña de ese bombón.

Mi primo se retiro y fue con una pelirrosa. Con que ella es la que tiene a mi primo embobado, no es tan bonita a como me la describía mi primo; esperen un momento, el bombón esta mirando a la pelirrosa, no será ¿Qué a el también le guste? No lo creo ella no me llega ni a los talones. Tengo que hacer algo para poder llamar la atención de ese chico.

Fui directo hacia haya y pude ver como el pelinegro se iba de ahí enojado ¿Qué habrá pasado? Bueno eso no importa tengo que alcanzarlo.

**Sasuke**

Pero que me paso, ¿por qué reaccione así? Sakura no me interesa además si la miras bien, esta escuálida, es la reencarnación de una tabla. A quien quiero engañar esa chica esta como quiere, pero desde cuando me intereso por una.

Vamos Sasuke tu no tienes tiempo para ese tipo de cosas además estas en plena misión, y debes cuidar de ellos, no que te atraiga la chica. Pero bueno pensándolo bien es pura atracción lo que siento hacia ella y pues eso no tiene nada de malo. Pero si alguien llega a lastimarla, no sale vivo. De eso me encargo yo.

Iba pensando en todo esto cuando de pronto una voz chillona y molesta me interrumpe…

-Hola, ¿tú eres amigo de Suigetsu-kun verdad?

-No eso tipo no es mi amigo, además a ti que te importa.

-Perdón era pura curiosidad. ¿Y como te llamas?-esta chica en verdad es molesta.

-Sasuke Uchiha-dije fríamente a ver si así ya se largaba.

-Oh mucho gusto yo soy Karin-dijo dándome una sonrisa pero ¿POR QUÉ SIGUE AQUÍ? Ya tendría que haberse ido, mmm debo ser más cortante aun.

-No puedo decir lo mismo-dije sin remordimientos.

-¿Eh? A ya entendí Sasukito eres muy gracioso, que broma-¿Qué? Pero sino era una broma, además quien le dio permiso de decirme Sasukito, ni mi mamá me decía así. En verdad es estúpida, creo que va ha ser más difícil de lo que pensé deshacerme de ella.

**Sakura**

Estuvimos caminando un rato y pues platicando cosas sin chiste. Además de que a cada rato Suigetsu me halagaba, en verdad esto empezaba a aburrirme.

De pronto vi a Sasuke. Pero un momento no esta solo, esta con la zanahoria desabrida.

**Inner: Vez te lo dije ella se te adelanto.**

Pero no te preocupes, ahorita arreglo eso, ¿pero qué estoy diciendo?

**Inner: Pues lo que sientes, deja de engañarte te encanta Sasuke aunque apenas lo conozcas.**

Pero y Suigetsu ¿Qué siento por el?

**Inner: El te llama la atención porque siempre te halaga y dice cosas** **bonitas, pero la verdad no nos gusta.**

¿Estas segura?

**Inner: Nunca me equivoco, además O.o (ira al mil por ciento)**

¿Qué pasa Inner?

En eso vi como la pelirroja besaba a Sasuke-kun, pero ¿Cómo se atreve? Ni yo que vivo con él haría eso, esperen un momento Sasuke la aventó. Si viva jajaja eso le pasa por zor… digo ofrecida.

**Inner: Sakura de esta nos salvamos, pero si la zanahoria se pone abusada, te lo puede bajar.**

De eso no te preocupes me encargare de que eso no pase haré todo lo posible para poder conocer bien a Sasuke.

**Inner: Así se habla.**

Bueno deja que ahora me despida de Suigetsu.

-Oye Suigetsu me la he pasado muy bien este rato, pero tengo que irme.

-¿Por qué? Si apenas nos estamos divirtiendo.

-Es en serio tengo que irme- me di media vuelta para retirarme, pero Suigetsu me tomo de la muñeca.

-¿Te vas a ir con el verdad?-dijo con un tono de voz que jamás le había escuchado.

-No. Eso no es cierto, tengo que ir con mis hermanos-dije tratando de zafarme pero me apretó más- Suigetsu me lastimas-mencione.

-Eres como todas, son unas zor…-adivine lo que diría a si que le di una cachetada.

-Que poco me conoces-dije cuando por fin ya me había zafado de su agarre- y si voy con él a ti no te importa.

Mencione eso y me fui. Empecé a buscar a Sasuke por toda la multitud, hasta que por fin lo vi, estaba sentado en una banca con la cabeza echa hacia atrás. Está era la oportunidad de poder llegar a conocerlo mejor… y no la desperdiciaría.

_**

* * *

**_

Bueno, espero que le haya gustado el capi. Subí al fin aunque no lo corregí ya que pues como les había mencionado antes, eh estado muy ocupada, pero por favor si en verdad les gusto háganmelo saber con un review, Y muchas gracias por aceptar mis disculpas.

_**Espero que ahora lleguemos a los 90 reviews tengo fe de eso. Cuídense y muchas gracias por su apoyo bye.**_

_**Les agradezco a todos por sus hermosos reviews que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Adios!!**_

_**atte.: Sasuke9529**_


	8. ¿Perdidos?

**Capítulo siete**

**Sasuke**

¡Pero como se atreve esa tipa a besarme! Ahora tendré que lavarme la boca con ácido, ¡QUE ASCO!

Lo bueno fue que reaccione rápido, si no… de tan solo pensarlo me da MIEDO.

Me fui directo a una banca que estaba por ahí cerca. Me deje caer en ella, la verdad ya estaba muy cansado y fastidiado. Empecé a ver para todos lados y nunca encontré a Naruto, cuando uno más lo necesita nunca aparece y cuando nadie lo quiere ahí esta molestando.

Lo que tengo curiosidad es ¿qué estará haciendo Sakura ahorita? De seguro han de estar tomados de la mano diciéndose cosas bonitas… que cursi.

Pero que tiene que ver ella en esto. Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en que estará haciendo. Tengo que ir pronto a un psicólogo, sino me volveré loco.

En eso sentí que alguien se sentaba en la banca apenas iba a correrla cuando de pronto esa voz…

-Sasuke-kun-era ella, la que empezaba a volverme loco…

-Sakura-dije fríamente-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté.

-Pues decidí que era mejor estar a lado de ustedes, que del idiota de Suigetsu- Pude notar un deje de ira hacia la palabra Suigetsu.

-¿Acaso te hizo algo? Porque si fue capaz de hacerlo yo me encargo de que no vea la luz del día otra vez.

-No, no me hizo nada. Pero como quiera gracias por preocuparte.

-No, no me preocupo, es mi deber cuidarlos, eso es todo-pero que mentira más grande le he dicho, claro que me preocupo por ella, la razón aun no la se, pero la verdad es que si a ella le pasará algo, me sentiría muy culpable.

-A bueno. Entonces yo ya me voy, buscare a Naruto. Adiós-vi como empezaba a levantarse de la banca cuando no se de donde me salieron las palabras…

-No, quédate, me gustaría tener compañía. Al rato los buscamos-vi como se volvía sentar junto a mi en la banca.

**Sakura**

Me dio mucha tristeza la respuesta que me dio, así que decidí mejor dejarlo solo, lo más seguro es, que mi presencia le molesta.

Me levante de la banca directa para irme, pero el me detuvo.

-No, quédate, me gustaría tener compañía. Al rato los buscamos-rápidamente me volví a sentar a su lado. Estaba muy contenta. Ahora sabia algo, mi presencia no le molestaba, eso ya era un avance.

Ahora el único problema que tengo es ¿De qué demonios platico con el? Tengo que pensar en algo y rápido.

Empecé a formular preguntas en mi cabeza…que le puedo preguntar… ¿Te gustan las mascotas? No, esa pregunta es muy boba ¿Eres soltero? No, se oirá como si estuviera desesperada ¿A qué te dedicas? No, creerá que soy metiche ¿Por qué estas aquí? Si creo que esa pregunta es buena… o al menos no es tan mala.

-Y dime Sasuke ¿por qué estas aquí?-voltio a mirarme y se acomodo en la banca.

-Por asuntos de trabajo. Es algo complicado.

-Ah y ¿aun estudias?-pero que pregunta es obvio que ha de seguir estudiando.

-Pensaba inscribirme este año a la Universidad.

-¿Qué quieres estudiar?

-No crees que esto ya parece un interrogatorio.

-Así, perdón lo siento, no quería incomodarte.

-No importa. Que te parece si empezamos a buscar a Naruto y a tus hermanos.

-Si Sasuke, me parece buena idea.

Nos levantamos de la banca y empezamos a buscarlos por toda el área hasta que por fin los vimos, estaban cerca de un puesto de rammen.

-De seguro Naruto a de estar comiendo ahí-dije, esperaba algún comentario de Sasuke, pero nunca contesto nada. Mmm será demasiado complicado poder entablar una buena conversación con el.

Llegamos por fin a donde estaban todos y efectivamente, como lo había dicho antes Naruto estaba comiendo.

-Naruto baka si sigues comiendo así explotarás-oí el comentario de Gaara hacia mi hermano.

-¿Oye Naruto donde esta Konohamaru y Tenten?-pregunté

-Se fueron a los juegos mecánicos-dijo con la boca llena de fideos.

-Y ¿dónde esta Riu?-esto empezaba a preocuparme.

-Se lo llevó Karin, la prima de Suigetsu.

Bueno al menos estaba con alguien adulto, pero que, como que se lo dio a esa zanahoria. De seguro lo ha de estar maltratando…

-Oh Naruto ¡eres estúpido o que! Como pudiste dejárselo a alguien desconocido.-dije mientras lo agarraba del cuello de la camisa y lo empezaba a zarandearlo.

-Sakura-chan no exageres además es la prima de Suigetsu, no le van a hacer nada.

-Baka-le dije y le solté la camisa, y empecé a caminar.

-¿A dónde vas Sakura-chan?-me grito Naruto.

-A buscar a Riu-después de eso empecé a alejarme del lugar.

_**Una hora después…**_

Ya los había buscado en los juegos, los baños, en las cafeterías y nada. En donde demonios se metió esa bruja con mi hermanito. Esto cada vez me preocupaba más, nunca debí haberlos dejado solos con Naruto, esto es mi culpa como la hermana responsable que debo ser, debí haberme hecho cargo de ellos, no ir a ligarme a un chico que ni me pela.

Empezaron a salir pequeñas lágrimas de mis ojos. Fui otra vez y le di otra vuelta completa a la arena, a todos los locales y de nuevo NADA.

-¿Dónde demonios están?-dije para mí misma, cada vez más lágrimas salían de mis ojos.

-Te ayudo a buscarlos-voltee para ver quien era y para mi mala suerte era el…

-Suigetsu-dije cortante mientras me quitaba las lágrimas de mis ojos-no necesito tu ayuda.

-Pues, a mi me parece que si la necesitas.

-Vete y déjame sola. Yo puedo encontrarlos sin tu ayuda.

-Créeme tardarás mucho tiempo sin mi ayuda. Déjame ayudarte y también quiero aprovechar este momento para pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento de hace rato, lo siento, yo no quería ofenderte, pero es que, no, se ese chico que ahora esta con ustedes hace que me de celos y…

-Suigetsu, no necesitas darme explicaciones de nada. Y pues si acepto tus disculpas, pero tu ayuda no, los buscaré sola no te preocupes-le dedique una sonrisa y me fui de allí.

**Sasuke**

Por que tardará tanto Sakura, donde pueden estar todos. Lo que no comprendo es como puede estar tan tranquilo Naruto, se supone que son sus hermanos y debe cuidarlos.

Me fui de ahí y empecé a buscarlos a todos, la verdad esta situación empezaba a preocuparme.

Vi a la pelirroja ofrecida, en un local de apuestas, pero vaya esta chica si es una joyita además de ofrecida tiene vicios, vaya que mujercita salio.

Fui directo a ella y vi que el bebé estaba en el piso jugando con unas botellas de vidrio…

-Vaya, que bien lo cuidas-le mencione mientras cargaba el bebé y me lo llevaba fuera del lugar.

-Oh no Sasukito no es lo que piensas, acabo de venir a este lugar-dijo con un tono nervioso en la voz.

-Como sea-dije mientras la dejaba en ese lugar-ah y una cosa Karin, no me vuelvas a decir Sasukito, no te he dado esa confianza-dicho eso ahora si me fui del lugar.

Bueno ya tenía a uno, solo me faltaban 3 más por buscar.

**Sakura**

Empecé a buscar otra vez en todos los locales pero ahora más detenidamente y por fin gracias a Dios vi esa cabellera castaña alborotada con unos lentes en la cabeza…

-¡Konohamaru!-grite mientras corría hacia donde estaba él.

-Sakura, ¿qué te pasa? ¿por qué estas así?

-Por ustedes tontos, me tenían preocupada-les mencione mientras los abrazaba-no vuelvan a irse sin decirme a donde van.

-Oh vamos Sakura, no es para tanto-dijo Tenten con un dejo de fastidio.

-Bueno, vámonos, tenemos que buscar a Riu, ya que el tonto de Naruto, se lo dejo a una desconocida.

Avanzamos a la salida del local en donde estaban este par. Comenzamos a buscar a Riu por todos lados y no lo encontrábamos hasta…

-Sakura, Sakura ya lo encontré-dijo Konohamaru emocionado, mientras corría a no se donde.

-Espera Konohamaru a donde va… Sasuke-kun-lo vi ahí estaba frente a mi con Riu en brazos y con Konohamaru y Tenten a su lado.

-Te estuve buscando pero no te encontré-me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi-ten, lo tenía Karin en un local de apuestas.

-Esa Zana…digo esa mujer-mmm eso estuvo cerca, por poco y descubren el apodo que le pusimos mi Inner y yo.

-Vamos, aun tenemos que ir por Naruto-menciono.

-A si es cierto. Vámonos Tenten, Konohamaru-dije mientras lo seguíamos.

Todo el transcurso fueron platicando él y Konohamaru, la verdad no quería interrumpirlos, ya que se veía que se estaban llevando bien. Algunas veces pude notar hasta que Sasuke se reía de lo que le decía Konohamaru, se veía lindo.

Aunque también pude notar como Tenten no le quitaba la mirada de encima. ¬¬ vaya que tendré mucha competencia. Nunca me imagine que fuera a tener tanto pegue, aunque pensándolo bien es lo más obvio, es alto, apuesto, interesante, educado bueno a su manera, sexy…

-Sakura ¿estas bien? Por que no has dejado de ver al cielo… con cara de boba

-A si estoy bien Konohamaru, es que estoy cansada eso es… oye ¡no tengo cara de boba!

-Mmm si tú lo dices. Bueno ahora dejen voy por el baka de mi hermano.

Vi como entraba al local gritando el nombre de Naruto, yo me quede afuera junto con Sasuke y Tenten, así que pues decidí hablar...

-Gracias Sasuke-dije mientras dirigía mi vista hacía el.

-No fue nada, es mi trabajo que estén a salvo. Además a mi tampoco me daba buena espina esa zanahoria-dijo mientras volteaba a verme con una sonrisa burlona. Se veía lindo así.

-Es que es-no me di cuenta hasta después que Sasuke ya sabía el apodo que le habíamos puesto mi inner y yo-¿cómo adivinaste el apodo?-pregunte la verdad tenía curiosidad por saberlo.

-Pues es lo más obvio además de que su aspecto físico hace que encaje perfecto en el-dijo mientras se reía un poco.

-Si de eso tienes razón-empezamos a reírnos por el comentario de Sasuke, en eso salio Naruto junto con Konohamaru.

-¿De qué me perdí?-dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Ahora si vámonos a su casa-dijo Sasuke mientras empezábamos a avanzar todos directo al estacionamiento.

Este día fue muy raro para mí, pero me ayudo a conocer mejor a Sasuke, y de algo que me he dado cuenta es que Sasuke puede llegar a ser divertido, claro a su manera, aun así cada vez me sorprende más.

**Sasuke**

Vi como Sakura se empezaba a reír por mi comentario hacia la zanahoria ofrecida. Después salio Naruto del local y por fin nos fuimos a la casa.

Llegamos y todos nos fuimos directo a nuestra habitación ya que este día había sido muy ajetreado para todos. Yo llegue dándome un buen baño de agua fría para poder dormir bien. Pero pensándolo mejor este día hizo que me diera cuenta de que Sakura es una chica diferente.

_**

* * *

**_

Fin del capitulo

_**Me costo mucho trabajo escribirlo ya que no tenía mucha inspiración, pero espero que les guste mucho.**_

_**Gracias a todos por sus bellos reviews, espero que este capitulo tambien se merezca un review de su parte. Espero que lleguemos a los 95 reviews o 100 sino llegamos a esos… no subo capitulo.**_

_**No se crean si subo capitulo.**_

_**Gracias a su apoyo me dan ganas de seguir con el fic pero espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme un review son mi droga hahaha.**_

_**Los quiero a todos!!  
Bye!**_


	9. ¿Entrevista de trabajo?

**Capitulo Ocho**

Empecé a escuchar como mi teléfono celular timbraba. Me tuve que levantar por el para contestar y para mi sorpresa la llamada era de _Kakashi_.

-¿Para que me llamas Kakashi?-pregunte aun adormilado.

-Vaya aun sigues dormido, que flojo nos saliste Sasuke-empezó a molestar (como siempre).

-Son apenas las 5.30 de la mañana, aparte que he tenido unos días muy cansados.

-Pero quien lo iba a decir, cuidar niños no es tan fácil verdad Sasuke. Vaya quien iba a pensarlo, el jovencito autosuficiente no se le ha hecho tan fácil su misión. Y bien como dice el viejo refrán…

-Kakashi… ¡VE AL GRANO!-este tipo en verdad que fastidia, siempre dando sus sermones y diciendo refranes, en verdad es molesto-¿para qué me llamaste?-dije fríamente.

-Bueno Sasuke, hubo cambio de planes, te tendrás que quedar más de 2 meses haya, así que tendrás que empezar la Universidad en Japón.

-¿Pero por qué? Se suponía que esto no iba a durar más del mes y así podría ir a acabar mis estudios en la militarizada de E.U.A.

-Como ya te lo había dicho Sasuke, hubo cambio de planes. Y ni se te ocurra repelar, que toda esta ya dicho y no habrá cambios en la decisión tomada.

-Ya que. Entonces ¿en qué universidad estudiare?-dije con un tono de voz muy pero muy molesto.

-Estudiaras en la misma de Naruto. Los dos son de edad así que entraran juntos, pero no es obligatorio que estudies lo mismo que el.

-Así que entonces… ¿puedo elegir la carrera que yo quiera estudiar?

-Así es, todos los gastos serán pagados por el FBI y en todos los gastos me refiero a todos: transporte, libros, útiles, herramientas para la carrera que vayas escoger, etc.

-Bueno eso no suena tan mal, ¿y más o menos cuanto durará la misión?

-Hasta el momento no te lo podemos informar, ya que aun no detectamos quienes son lo miembros Yakuza que andan tras el Sr. Haruno.

-Bien, entonces ya me voy a dormir ¿si eso es todo?

-Si eso es todo, a pero una cosa más… No quiero que nadie absolutamente nadie sepa que estas de encubierto en esa familia, no se, inventa algo como que son primos lejanos o que tu mamá es muy amiga de su mamá cosas así.

-Esta bien, pero bueno ya déjame dormir-mencione bastante irritado.

-Que genio. Adiós Sasuke y no nos falles.

Después de decir eso colgó. La verdad no se me había hecho tan mala idea lo de la Universidad, pues yo siempre quise ser abogado. Y no es que no me guste ser militar o agente pero pues esta es una gran oportunidad de poder también llegar a tener otra carrera.

Me volvía a acostar en mi cama y me volví a quedar dormido, ya que en verdad estaba demasiado cansado.

**¿?¿?¿?¿?**

Baje del avión, fui directo a donde estaba el equipaje de todos los pasajeros. Tome mi maleta y me fui de ahí directa a conocer mi nuevo hogar _**Japón.**_

**Naruto**

Me levante dispuesto a ir a darme un baño pero escuche que sonó el timbre, me asome por la ventana y vi el carro de Ino enfrente de la casa.

Me cambie rápidamente y baje haber porque fue Ino tan temprano a mi casa. Al llegar a al ultimo escalón de la escalera me detuve y vi como Sakura agarraba pronto su bolsa y salía por la puerta después de Ino. No alcance a preguntarles a donde iban. Me asome a la sala haber si había alguien más ahí y como era de esperarse estaba Sasuke.

-Sasuke ¿a donde fueron?-pregunte con un deje de curiosidad en mi voz.

-A una entrevista de trabajo, o al menos eso me dijo Ino.

-Mmm que raro, no crees que son demasiado jóvenes para que les den una oferta de trabajo.

-Si yo también pensé eso, pero pues ni modo de ir a seguirlas. Además no me meto en asuntos que no me corresponden-se levanto dispuesto a irse de la sala cuando yo lo detuve.

-Sasuke, a lo mejor a ti no te incumben pero yo soy su hermano y como tal debo saber que es lo que van a hacer.

-Vaya creo que leíste mi mente, esperaba que dijeras eso para poder ir a seguirlas los dos juntos-termino mostrándome una de sus sonrisas arrogantes.

-Me lo imagine, se me hizo raro que no exagerarás las cosas y salieras detrás de ellas, en verdad planeas todo antes de actuar Sasuke-le mencione mientras iba por las llaves del carro.

-Vamos dejemos de hablar y apresurémonos si no, no podremos saber a donde van-dicho esto salimos los dos de la casa. Yo me fui manejando mientras Sasuke iba de copiloto.

**Sasuke**

Naruto arrancó el carro, y salimos de la Mansión Haruno. Empezamos a buscar por toda la avenida el carro de Ino, pero no encontrábamos nada.

Después de un tiempo en silencio Naruto me empezó a sacar plática…

-Oye Sasuke ¿eres así con todo el mundo?-me menciono mientras debamos vuelta en el semáforo.

-¿A qué te refieres con que si soy así?-pregunte mientras seguía observando por la ventanilla todos los carros para ver si las encontraba

-Tu me entiendes Teme o sea así de amargado y raro tu me-en ese momento deje de ver la ventana y le di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza-¡oye Teme porque me pegas!

-Deja de decir estupideces y mariconiar Naruto-en eso voltee y vi como Sakura e Ino se bajaban del auto y entraban a un edificio, eran como unos apartamentos.

-Dobe-le dije mientras seguía quejándose-dobe- empezó a decir cosas como "Sasuke no acepto tus disculpas", "Sasuke me debes ya varias" y "Sasuke me las pagaras, de veras"-IDIOTA-le mencione con un volumen muy alto de voz y se callo-ya vi en donde están así que detente.

Se estaciono adelante del carro de Ino. Bajamos del auto y fuimos directo al edificio.

**Sakura**

Entre al edificio seguida por Ino, tomamos el elevador y fuimos directo al piso donde se supone que esta el departamento del "contratista".

-Hola Sasori-saludo Ino mientras un joven pelirrojo aparecía-estamos aquí como me citaste.

-Hola Ino, que bueno que aceptaste mi propuesta-dijo mientras nos dejaba entrar en el apartamento-¿ellas es la chica de la que me hablaste?-dijo señalándome, mientras me sonreía.

-Si, es ella Haruno Sakura. Tiene un gran potencial en esto, no lo dudes.

-¡Ino!-dije, la verdad nunca me había gustado que me halagarán, eso hacía que siempre me sonrojara.

-Hay frentona, es la verdad. Y bueno que tienes en mente Sasori.

-Pues la verdad esta chica llena el perfil que necesitamos-dijo el joven- pero como quiera necesitamos hacerle unas pruebas.

-¿Necesitamos? ¿Son varios?-pregunte ya que Ino no me dijo casi nada sobre esto.

-Si, somos una compañía así que tengo superiores y pues ellos te harán las pruebas-dijo mientras iba por unos papeles a su mesa.

-Muy bien, entonces ¿cuándo tiene que ir hacer las pruebas?-menciono Ino, la verdad se veía más emocionada ella, que yo con esto.

-¿No les importaría que fuera mañana?-nos dijo mientras le daba unas hoja a Ino.

-No, no hay ningún problema ¿verdad Sakura?-dijo mientras volteaba a verme con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. (Ya se esta pareciendo a Naruto).

-No, mañana esta bien-conteste.

-Entonces llena la solicitud y ve mañana al local que esta frente al parque de la Ciudad, es que no recuerdo bien como se llama-menciono mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¿Y a qué horas necesito estar ahí?-mencione.

-A las 7.30am se puntual, a mis superiores no les gusta que los hagan esperar.

-¿Y si no doy con el lugar?-dije un poco preocupada.

-No te preocupes yo estaré afuera del lugar esperándote.

-Bueno, entonces dicho esto, nos vamos-dijo Ino mientras empezábamos a salir por la puerta del departamento de Sasori.

Salimos del departamento y nos fuimos directo al elevador. Ino empezó a decirme que por fin realizaríamos lo que más deseábamos hacer y cosas por el estilo, la verdad yo no le prestaba mucha atención. Me sentía feliz pero por otro lado preocupada ¿y si no les gustaba?

**Sasuke**

Íbamos directo a la entrada del edificio cuando una señora rara se nos atraviesa diciendo...

-Puedo ver tu futuro, solo por 10 dólares te diré lo que te espera en esta vida.

-No gracias, yo trazo mi propio futuro-dije mientras le sacaba la vuelta. Seguí avanzando hasta que sentí que algo me faltaba y ese algo era Naruto.

Fui directo hacía el. Estaba sentado junto con la señora loca y rara haciéndole preguntas bobas…

-¿Encontrare a la chica de mis sueños?-preguntaba Naruto emocionadamente.

-Si, ella será una chica muy especial para ti, la conocerás y de inmediato sentirás esa conexión que los unirá...

-Naruto tenemos que ir a buscar a Ino y a Sakura-dije mientras interrumpía a la Señora.

-Oh vamos Sasuke no seas aguafiestas, deja que me diga como será mi futuro. ¿Y como será ella?-le volvió a preguntar.

-Ella será…

-Naruto, déjate de tonterías, esta señora esta loca y te dirá puras patrañas por dinero, en ese caso dámelos a mí y yo te las digo-le mencione mientras lo agarraba del brazo para llevármelo.

-Suéltame Sasuke, entre más me entretengas más me tardaré-dijo mientras se zafaba de mi agarre y regresa con la vieja esa.

-¿y me casaré?-volvió a preguntar emocionado.

En ese momento me di cuenta que hacer que regresará sería imposible, y la verdad tenía mucha curiosidad de saber que estaban planeando este par. Aunque después obligare a que Ino me diga que hicieron.

Pasaron unos 20 minutos y Naruto seguía preguntándole cosas absurdas y bobas. La verdad esta situación me estaba fastidiando, todo mundo sabe que eso es una farsa, y el tonto de Naruto cae en ella.

En ese momento voltee a ver dentro del edificio y como una de las puertas se abrió vi el elevador y en el venían bajando una cabellera rubia y una pelirrosa, eran Ino y Sakura.

Rápidamente regrese a donde estaba Naruto y lo jale de la camiseta para llevármelo…

-Espera Teme apenas me iba a decir cuantos hijos iba a tener-menciono mientras trataba de regresar a donde estaba la vieja.

-Dobe no hay tiempo, ¡tu hermana e Ino ya vienen para acá!-mencione ya irritado por la situación en la que Naruto me estaba metiendo.

-¿Qué?-dijo mientras volteaba a ver a la viejecilla loca y le dejaba los 10 dólares-a señora ¿cómo se llama?

-Para que necesitas saber joven-menciono la señora mientras se guardaba el dinero en la bolsa.

-Para venir a buscarla después-dijo sonriéndole.

-Me llamo Chiyo-le dijo mientras se paraba.

Fui por Naruto y lo jale. Lo metí en el asiento copiloto, ya que no tenía para cuando regresarse al carro.

Encendí el coche y nos fuimos directo otra vez a la casa, solo espero que no nos hayan visto.

-Oye teme ¿por qué me jalaste?-dijo mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

-Porque me estabas haciendo perder mucho el tiempo, además de que tu hermana y su amiga ya venían saliendo del edificio.

-Oh con razón-dijo mientras volvía a sonreír como tonto.

-Hmp-dije mientras me paraba en el semáforo.

-¿A qué no sabes cuando me voy a casar?-dijo emocionado.

-No no se y ni me importa-dije cortante.

-Eres bien amargado sabias Sasuke-dijo normalmente como si estuviera hablando del clima. Le dedique una mirada de miedo y empezó a decir cosas sin sentido-oh yo no me refería a eso, jajaja lo que pasa es que-dijo nerviosamente.

-Ya cállate dobe. Además ya llegamos.

Nos bajamos del carro y nos fuimos directo a la entrada de la casa.

-Mira Sasuke ya llegaron Ino y mi hermana-dijo mientras las señalaba con el dedo.

-Dobe sabías que apuntar con el dedo a las personas es de mala educación-le dije mientras le daba una de mis sonrisas arrogantes o al menos a si las llaman todos.

-Maldito teme, tú te crees que sabes mucho-dijo mientras se volteaba y hacia un puchero.

Se acercaron Ino y Sakura y nos saludaron…

-Hola chicos creímos haberlos visto cerca de la plaza-dijo Sakura tranquilamente.

-Nosotros cerca de la plaza, jajaja que bromista eres Sakura-chan-decía Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente. (De verdad que es muy obvio este dobe).

-¿Y qué hacen aquí afuera?-pregunto Ino mientras entraban a la casa.

-Lo que pasa es que acabamos de llegar. Fuimos al al…-no se me ocurría nada.

-Al billar-dijo Naruto mientras se ponía más nervioso.

-Si al billar, lo que pasa es que a Naruto lo citaron sus amigos a las 9.00 pero no sabía si de la mañana o de la noche entonces fuimos a ver si era ahorita o hasta la noche-dije mientras volteaba a ver a Naruto y después me dirigí otra vez con ellas. Nos veían con una cara de susto-y pues es hasta la noche.

-Ah entendemos. Bueno nosotras nos vamos. Vente Ino vamos a mi habitación.

-Claro frentona-dijo mientras subían las escaleras.

-Cállate Ino-puerca-le dijo Sakura mientras se iban persiguiendo.

-Hay teme esa estuvo cerca-dijo mientras se dejaba caer al sillón.

-Si dobe, y lo que me sorprende es que hayas dicho algo bueno. Billar estuvo bien-dije mientras iba por un vaso con agua.

-Para que veas Sasuke, no nada más tú eres inteligente-me grito.

-Si, puede ser, pero aun te falta mucho para que me llegues a ganar en inteligencia, ya que apenas se están desarrollando tus neuronas-le dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá con mi vaso de agua.

-Maldito teme-en eso me aventó un cojín a la cara.

-Eres un dobe-le dije mientras le regresaba el golpe.

-Sabes Sasuke, nunca había tenido un amigo como tú, y te estoy llegando a apreciarte mucho-dicho esto se levanto del sofá y se fue a las escaleras- Voy a mi cuarto a jugar x-box, ¿vienes?

-Si deja voy a dejar el vaso a la cocina, ahorita te alcanzo.

Dicho esto se fue, la verdad nunca nadie me había dicho amigo. Esto hace que por una parte me sienta bien. Que alguien me consideré su amigo, hacía mucho tiempo que alguien no me decía algo como eso, y la verdad creo que estoy llegando a apreciar yo también mucho a este dobe.

_**

* * *

**_

Fin del capitulo

_**¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y pues bueno están empezando a surgir lazos entre Naruto y Sasuke, que lindo!! Los mejores amigos.**_

_**Bueno pero ¿para qué serán las pruebas de Sakura? Oh si prefieren votar en mi perfil para saber cual profesion desean k sean las pruebas de sakura.........¿quién será la persona que ha llegado a Japón?........ **_

_**Eso lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo. Bueno gracias por sus hermosos reviews y pasamos los 100 viva!!!**_

_**Espero que ahora lleguemos a l20 reviews pero ojala que este capitulo también se merezca un comentario de su parte.**_

_**Entonces ahora si los dejo, cuídense mucho.**_

_**Los quiero!! Bye**_


	10. Ayuda

**Hola necesito su ayuda!!!**

**Es urgente bueno lo que pasa es que ustedes saben que hice una encuesta para saber que profesión querían para Sakura.**

**El problema es que estan votando por reviews y por el poll, y no se a que hacerle caso. **

**¿Quieren que tome a las dos en cuenta o solo a los poll?**

**Ustedes decidan yo obedezco lo que ustedes me pidan, ya que gracias a su apoyo estoy en donde estoy.**

**Los quiero mucho y espero su respuesta si deciden que el poll voten por la profesión el mi perfil y si quieren que tome a los dos en cuenta díganmelo en el review.**

**Gracias por sus atenciones. Besos. Adiós. **


	11. ¡MODELO!

**Sasuke ¿un niñero?**

**Sakura**

Me levante muy temprano para ir a las pruebas en las que Ino me inscribió.

No tengo ni idea de que ropa llevar puesta; tengo que darles una muy buena impresión si quiero que me acepten en esa compañía.

Busque en todo mi armario y no encontraba nada que me gustara. Hasta que vi esa ropa, era una falda color verde pastel con detalles en negro y se me ocurrió combinarla con una blusa del mismo color de vestir y un chaleco negro arriba (el chaleco es como los nuevos que se están utilizando en esta época). De zapatos decidí llevar unas zapatillas con un leve tacón, son de color negro.

Me solté el cabello y me hice unos leves caereles en el. Me puse muy poco maquillaje solo rubor y me delineé los ojos. Pero claro no podía faltar el gloss.

Después de haber acabado con mi imagen personal, fui rápidamente a desayunar. Solo me comí unas galletas con leche.

Llame a Ino para avisarle que ya estaba lista y que fuera para allá para que me viera. Claro que mi mejor amiga no podía faltar en esas pruebas.

Fui por las llaves del coche. No me preocupe de que alguien me fuera a ver ya que era como las 7:30 de la mañana y Naruto apenas va en su 2 sueño.

Salí de la casa y tome el carro. Estaba ya lista para realizar las pruebas, solo espero que ahora me vaya bien.

**Sasuke**

Escuche que una puerta se cerraba, me imagine que era Sakura ya que es la única de todos que se levanta temprano. Me levante y me vestí.

Apenas estaba bajando las escaleras cuando escucho que la puerta principal se cierra. Fui a ver por la ventana y pude ver que Sakura se iba en el carro, para ser de mañana iba muy, pero muy bien vestida.

Decidí no desayunar, preferí ir a seguirla, no fuera a ser que le ocurriera algo.

Fui por las llaves del otro coche y la seguí. Iba con dirección al parque de la Ciudad ¿Qué estará tramando?

**Sakura**

Llegue al local que me había dicho Sasori, y como lo menciono estaba ahí afuera esperándome, solo espero que Ino llegue.

-Sakura, que bien que llegaste temprano… pero wow que linda te vez-ese comentario había hecho que me sonrojará.

-Oh gracias… ¿Cuándo empezarán las pruebas?-dije para cambiar de tema.

-O es cierto, tienes que ir a dentro y registrarte y te darán un número para saber en que lugar vas a participar.

-Bueno, en ese caso… ahorita vengo.

Lo deje solo en la entrada, fui a donde el me había dicho y entregue toda la papelería. Después de varias anotaciones me entregaron mi número de participación…pero esperen un momento dice que es de la Compañía Lacoste… Lacoste ¡No lo puedo creer! Fui rápidamente a donde me habían dado mi número para preguntarles sobre esto…

-Disculpe si llegará a pasar las pruebas ¿qué compañía de ropa me esta contratando?-esto era algo increíble.

-Lacoste, es la que esta organizando las pruebas-me dijo la señorita que estaba encargada de esa mesa.

No supe por cuanto tiempo me quede en silencio, pero es que era algo asombroso lo que me estaba pasando.

**Inner: Hay Saku, ya la hicimos, tenemos que hacer nuestro mayor esfuerzo… no vayas a meter la pata y arruinar todo.**

-Vaya inner que ánimos me das ¬¬

**Inner: Ya… no te hagas la ofendida. Yo se que somos capaces… lo haremos bien.**

-Eso espero Inner, eso espero.

**Inner: Como que eso esperas, lo harás bien y punto.**

-Tienes razón, por algo dice Ino que tengo talento… aplastaré a todas las concursantes.

**Inner: ¡Así se habla! Pero mmm como me encantaría que nos estuviera viendo el sexy de Sasuke- kun.**

-¡Inner! Deja de ser pervertida.

**Inner: más bien la que es pervertida aquí eres tú, porque si mal no lo recuerdo yo soy tú.**

-Sabes que Inner desaparécete.

-Señorita ¿se encuentra bien?-me dijo la persona que me había atendido.

-¿Eh? O si claro es que la emoción y los nervios jajaja.

Me fui de ahí, no vaya a ser que piensen que estoy loca.

**Sasuke**

Estacione el carro cerca de donde lo había dejado Sakura. Espere un rato a que se alejará para poder seguirla.

Vi que se paraba a platicar con un pelirrojo pero ¿QUIÉN ES ESE?

Relájate Sasuke, de seguro nada más son amigos; además a ti que te importa si ella sale con alguien… maldición es inevitable que no me cale que salga con alguien.

Después de un rato se metió dentro del local que estaba atrás de ellos. Decidí que era momento de bajar del coche y seguirla. Llegue a donde estaba ese chico y le pregunte sobre ese lugar…

-Disculpa ¿qué se supone que se hace en este local?-pregunte mientras veía como se perdía Sakura entre la multitud de adentro.

-O aquí se hacen pruebas de modelaje-dijo sonriendo como idiota (se parece a Naruto).

Pero un momento había dicho modelaje. Eso quiere decir que Sakura quiere se ¡MODELO!

-Bueno gracias por tu información. Voy a entrar.

-O si claro cuando quieras, soy Sasori mucho gusto-dijo mientras me mostraba su mano.

-Hmp… Sasuke Uchiha-le di el apretón de manos que estaba esperando y me retire de allí.

Al entrar pude ver un montón de chicas con números en sus espaldas, que tontas se veía. También pude notar que no me quitaban la vista de encima… ¿QUÉ NUNCA HABÍAN VISTO A UN HOMBRE?

Salí rápidamente de ahí y fui a un auditorio donde los que no participaban se estaban sentando, al entrar pude ver esa coleta rubia, hoy era mi día de suerte podría sacarle todo a mi querida compañera…Ino.

Fui a donde estaba me senté a su lado, pero no notó mi presencia así que tuve que hablarle…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Sakura quería ser modelo?-pude notar que dio un respingo en su silla.

-¡SASUKE! Casi me matas del susto… y referente a tu pregunta porque se suponía que era un secreto entre ella y yo, pero creo que alguien más se agrego a la lista-dijo mirándome de una muy mala forma.

-Discúlpame por haberme preocupado por ella-dije, pero hasta muy después note que había dicho algo…que no me convenía decir.

-Sasuke Uchiha ¿preocupado por alguien? Wow esto si es nuevo-no dejaba de verme con su cara de ¡Esto es imposible!- pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, es mi trabajo cuidarla-dije ignorando sus gestos.

-Tu trabajo es cuidarlos, no nada más cuidarla a ella-había dado en el clavo, ¿por qué me preocupo por cuidarla nada más a ella? Debería estar más preocupado por haber dejado a todos con Naruto solo.

-Hmp-me quede sin palabras, ni yo mismo sabía porque me pasaba esto.

-Creo que el gran Sasuke Uchiha esta enamorado.

Apenas iba a contestarle cuando de pronto las luces del auditorio se apagan y nada más queda iluminado el escenario.

-Muy bien pónganse cómodos porque el concurso ¡va a iniciar!

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Ino empezó a gritar cosas como ¡Vamos frentona!, ¡Eres la mejor Sakura! Además de estar aplaudiendo. Yo solo me dedique a observar a las concursantes, la verdad no me imaginaba a Sakura modelando… solo espero que salga pronto.

Después de un buen en que varias chicas pasaban, me estaba fastidiando hasta que dijeron…

-La siguiente concursante es el número 896… Sakura Haruno.

Mis ojos rápidamente se depositaron en ella, se veía hermosa. Caminaba con un deje de clase y a la vez ritmo, vaya que era genial haciendo eso.

Pero de pronto escuche que el chico que estaba sentado a mi lado de le empezó a gritar…

-Tantas curvas y yo sin frenos.

Me contuve de la ira al oírlo, pero cuando apenas estaba acabando de modelar y se estaba yendo el maldito le volvió a gritar...

-Adiós corazón de melón..... Te espero en la cama sin pantalón.

En ese momento ya no aguante más la ira y me voltee para golpearlo…

-Maldito deja de molestar a mi novia-en ese momento le tire un golpe con puño cerrado en la cara- Esta es para que aprendas a respetar a las mujeres.

Vi como estaba caído de la silla por el golpe que le di, lo bueno fue que casi nadie vio lo que hice claro que Ino, si.

-Wow Sasuke, la llamaste novia… son fuertes declaraciones-me decía con una sonrisita diabólica.

-Es que ese maldito…lo que le dijo arrg, quiero matarlo- mi ira estaba a todo lo que daba.

-Tranquilo Sasuke, no le diré nada a ella, pero dime la verdad… ¿estas enamorado de ella?

Esa pregunta me cayo como un balde de agua fría ¿Enamorado? ¿Yo? No lo se, como puedo contestarle si ni yo mismo se lo que siento, pero de algo estoy seguro, nunca pero nunca había sentido eso por nadie… nadie.

-Ino, te seré sincero, no se si es amor lo que siento por ella, pero lo que siento jamás lo sentí hacía nadie.

-Bueno Sasuke. Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo, ahora mejor acabemos de ver el concurso.

**Sakura**

-La siguiente concursante es el número 896… Sakura Haruno.

Esa era yo, ya no había vuelta de hoja, era ahorita o nunca. Salí y pude ver a toda la gente aplaudiendo y vi a Ino me estaba gritando como nunca pero esperen… cabellera negra, pelo rebelde no podía ser…Sasuke.

Lo vi, si era el y me estaba sonriendo además de aplaudirme. Eso era lo que necesitaba, empecé a modelar como nunca, aunque un viejo estúpido empezó a gritarme peladeces y arruino todo.

Estaba por salir y escuche lo que ese viejo pervertido me grito, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue el que contesto…

-Maldito deja de molestar a mi novia.

Y ese era Sasuke-kun, si, lo que dijo era una mentira, pero por un momento me sentí bien al escuchar eso. Ya me imaginaba siendo la novia de Sasuke, eso si sería algo fabuloso.

**

* * *

**

Fin del capitulo

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y referente a las votaciones gano ¡Modelo! Con 13 votos a su favor, después iba cantante junto con doctor 4 votos, corredora de autos 3 votos y fotografa y empresaria que también lo comentaron pero solo fue un voto.**

**Les agradezco a todos por su comprensión y ayuda, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Los quiero. Bye. **


	12. ¡Entradas!

**

* * *

**

Sasuke ¿un niñero?

**Capítulo Diez**

**Sakura**

Al acabar todas las chicas de concursar, dieron un tiempo de quince minutos para que el jurado anunciara quien iba a ser la nueva modelo de una de las marcas más reconocidas de ropa… "Lacoste".

Estaba muy nerviosa, como decirlo estaba más que nerviosa, estaba asustada ¿habría hecho un buen papel? ¿Impresione al jurado? ¿Le habrá gustado como modele a Sasuke? Esas eran una de las tantas preguntas que rondaban en mi cabeza… un momento ¿le habrá gustado como modele a Sasuke? Esa pregunta no tiene nada que ver en estos momentos, pero, no puedo dejar de pensar en si le habré gustado.

Tengo miedo en que piense que soy "una chica patética, que solo quiere realizar un tonto sueño, aunque ni tenga talento para eso".

Maldición, ¿por qué Sasuke me pone así? Es solo un chico, como cualquier otro… pero no puedo evitarlo, el hace que una descarga eléctrica cruce por todo mi cuerpo cada vez que lo veo, algo que ningún chico había podido lograr en mi. Y no es solo eso, a lo que más le temo, es que creo que me estoy enamorando de él… y Sasuke, es solo un imposible para mí, no tengo oportunidad con él, porque el es tan diferente a todos, y se a de merecer una chica más especial, ya que yo ni llego a eso…

-Hola- esa voz, como confundirla, era el.

-Sasuke, ¿qué haces aquí?- le dije mientras me levantaba de la silla y me acercaba a él.

-Sólo vine a desearte suerte-dijo mientras me sonreía.

Como hubiera deseado que dijera "también para decirte, que aunque no ganes, para mí tu fuiste la mejor, modelaste estupendamente, brillaste arriba de la pasarela"

Inner: Sakura, deja de soñar.

Mmm no arruines mis momentos de felicidad, aunque sean producto de mi imaginación.

Inner: Mejor concéntrate y deja de estar en las nubes, ya que nos estas avergonzando enfrente de Sasuke.

En ese momento regrese a el mundo real, ahí estaba Sasuke, aun enfrente de mi, mirándome un poco extrañado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo mientras se acercaba un poco más.

-¿Eh? Digo si, lo que pasa es que estoy un poco nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, modelaste muy bien, estoy seguro que los impresionaste al jurado como lograste impresionarnos a Ino y a mi.

¿Qué? Yo lo había impresionado, ¡hoy es el mejor día de mi vida!

-Oh gracias Sasuke, en serio, gracias por tu apoyo.

-No hay de que, solo espero que a la próxima no tenga que venir siguiéndote para saber que planeas hacer.

-Jaja, no te preocupes, no lo volveré a hacer-dije mientras le sonreía.

-Bueno, dicho esto, me voy con Ino, esta más nerviosa que tú, y la verdad no se porque, yo presiento que te irá muy bien.

-¿En serio? ¿Eso crees?-dije mientras abría mis ojos emocionadamente.

-Claro, tu solo confía.

Me tomo la mano y me la apretó como en señal de su apoyo, después de eso me soltó delicadamente y se fue de allí.

Pero aun no lo podía creer ¿en verdad había pasado todo eso? Era algo imposible al fin Sasuke se estaba abriendo más conmigo, pero el único problema, es que, creo que yo… me estoy enamorando cada vez más de el.

**Sasuke**

¿Qué fue eso? ¡Jamás le había hablado así a alguien en mi vida! Soy un tremendo idiota, me puse en ridículo en frente de ella, pero como poder evitarlo, se veía estupenda modelando, y eso, era algo que tenía decírselo.

En verdad Sakura me pone mal, nunca me había comportado así con nadie, ni con mi hermano, y eso que a el le tengo mucho respeto.

No supe ni cuando llegue a donde estaba Ino, ya que estaba más embobado en lo que había pasado antes, que en lo que estaba haciendo ahora.

-Sasuke ¿te encuentras bien?-dijo Ino mientras me miraba extrañada.

-Si, es solo que me maree un poco, ya que no desayune-excusa patética.

-Oh, en ese caso siéntate ya, ahorita ya van a anunciar a la ganadora.

Jaló de mi brazo y eso hizo que me sentara de sopetón en la silla. En verdad esta chica era extraña.

-"En estos momentos el jurado me esta entregando el sobre con el nombre de las ganadoras, ya que me informan que hubo un empate"-dijo el maestro de ceremonias- "chicas les deseo toda la suerte del mundo, porque todas modelaron estupendamente, pero recuerden que solo puede haber una ganadora y esa ganadora es…"

No supe cuanto tiempo duro el auditorio en silencio, todos estaban esperando esa respuesta, el tiempo se me hacía eterno, ya quería saber quienes eran las ganadoras

-"Y las ganadoras son… ¡Temari No Sabaku! y... –este tipo estaba haciendo que lo odiara, me choca que me pongan nervioso- ¡Sakura Haruno!

Vi como Ino se paraba e iba corriendo a abrazar a Sakura, que por lo que podía apreciar desde mi asiento estaba aun en shock.

Me pare un poco después que Ino pero yo no fui a felicitarla, me salí para esperarlas afuera, ya que no quería que las chicas me estuvieran comiendo con la mirada adentro de los camerinos.

Estuve un muy buen rato solo en el carro esperando a que salieran, vi que se iban a tardar mucho, así que me puse a escuchar música, puse el CD de Linkin park y empecé a escuchar mis canciones favoritas de ellos "Head strong" y "Numb". Al escucharlos recordé que hoy iban a presentarse en Japón, pero para mi mala suerte no alcance boletos. Mientras seguía pensando en el concierto, no me di cuenta que las chicas ya venían.

-Sasuke ¿podrías quitar el seguro de la puerta?-dijo Ino, aun se notaba una ligera emoción en su voz.

-¿Y el carro? ¿Quién se lo llevará?-pregunto Sakura mientras se metía al asiento de copiloto.

-No te preocupes frentona, yo me lo llevo, me vine a pie-menciono mientras cerraba la puerta del carro.

Cuando por fin acabaron de despedirse arranque el automóvil, pero, había olvidado por completo, quitar el CD.

-Sasuke ¿te gusta Linkin Park?-me pregunto Sakura, mientras volteaba a verme.

-Si, pero si te molesta la música puedo quitarlo-le conteste mientras acercaba mi mano para poder sacar el CD.

-No-dijo mientras tomaba mi mano para detenerla-me gusta, es mi grupo favorito.

Le sonreí y seguí con mi vista al frente mientras conducía.

**Naruto**

¡YA NO SABÍA NI QUE HACER! Se va un rato Sakura-chan y la casa se vuelve un desastre.

Primero, el desayuno, claro si se le puede llamar desayuno a lo que preparo Tenten,*unos huevos estrellados, claro que parecían mas huevos quemados y un té más azucarado que nada*. Después Konohamaru dejo la regadera mal cerrada y se inundo el baño de su cuarto, que por cierto ¡tuve que limpiar! Y ahora el bebé vomitó las cobijas además de que necesita un cambio de pañal; espero que Sakura-chan llegue pronto.

No supe ni como pero escuche las voz de Sakura en la entrada esas eran las mejores noticias del mundo… Dios había escuchado mis plegarias.

Recosté al bebé en la cama y me fui hacia las escaleras, cuando de pronto escucho el grito de Sakura-chan.

-¡NARUTO!-creo que ya se había dado cuenta de las cosas que pasaron en su ausencia.

Baje corriendo las escaleras y pude ver a una Sakura enojada y a su lado pude ver al Teme con su sonrisa burlona.

-¡TE DEJO UN MINUTO A SOLAS Y VOLTEAS LA CASA AL REVES!-me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi.

-Pero Sakura-chan, la casa no esta al revés, esta un poco desacomodada pero no al revés.

-NARUTO, ESTOY HABLANDO METAFORICAMENTE.

-Oh con razón-la mire un poco confundido- ¿qué es metafóricamente?

-Ash Naruto ¡OLVIDALO!-dicho esto se fue a la cocina, muy enojada.

Vi como Sasuke, empezaba a subir las escaleras y lo detuve.

-Oye Teme, ¿tu sabes qué es hablar metafóricamente?

Vi como volteaba a verme con su sonrisa arrogante.

-Dobe, para eso existen los diccionarios y la escuela.

-Oh eso es ciert… ¡MALDITO TEME!

Me fui a la sala, cuando empezó a sonar el teléfono.

-¿Quién?-conteste

-Soy yo baka, te habló por que conseguí boletos, para lo de tu ya sabes que.

-Genial Gaara, ¿a qué hora nos vemos?-pregunte emocionado.

-A las 8.00 pm en la entrada. Bueno adió…

-Espera, ¿a cuantos puedo llevar?-dije un poco angustiado.

-A Sakura y hasta tu amigo nuevo, ese tal Uchiha… solo no podrás entrar con los otros.

-Entonces Gaara, nos vemos en la noche.

Le colgué y fui directo con Sakura-chan, ya que ella es la que da los permisos en la casa.

-Oye Sakura-chan ¿podemos salir en la noche?-le dije mientras le cerraba el grifo del fregadero.

-¿A dónde irás?-me pregunto un poco enojada, aun por lo anterior.

-Querrás decir ¿a dónde iremos? Ya que tú, Sasuke y yo estamos invitados. Sólo no podrán ir Konohamaru, Tenten y Riu.

-En ese caso, ¿A dónde iremos?-me pregunto más animada.

-Eso es una sorpresa Sakura-chan, pero entonces ¿si podemos ir?

-Si, eso es un si. Pero deja le llamo a Hana, para ver si puede venir a cuidarlos.

-Esta bien, le diré al Teme, para que se cambie y se ponga cómodo, porque esto va a durar un buen rato.

-Si, esta bien Naruto, pero ya no me entretengas porque tengo que acabar de limpiar la casa, ya que alguien la ensucio de más.

Salí rápido de allí antes de que me fuera a dar un sermón, los que como siempre procura darme.

**Sasuke**

A penas estaba por cerrar los ojos cuando de pronto llega Naruto azotando la puerta interrumpiendo mis momentos de paz…

-¿¡QUE QUIERES DOBE!?- le dije enojado.

-Bueno, ya no te lo diré por grosero-hizo un puchero y se empezó a retirar.

-¡Alto! Ahora vas a decirme ya que interrumpiste mi sueño-le mencione mientras me volvía a sentar en la cama.

-Lo que pasa Teme, es que… ¡tengo entradas!-dijo emocionado.

-¿Para qué?-le dije fastidiado.

-¡Adivina!-dijo, más bien grito.

-Naruto, estas acabando con mi paciencia, además no estoy para adivinanzas, ¿PARA QUÉ SON LAS BENDITAS ENTRADAS?

-Para el concierto de… ¡Linkin Park!

-Dobe no me intere… -pero que había dicho ¿Linkin Park? Eso claro que si me interesa- haber muéstrame eso.

-Lo siento Teme, pero yo no las tengo, las tiene Gaara, el me las consiguió, y vas atener el honor de acompañarnos al concierto.

-En ese caso, alistémonos, que tenemos a un concierto que asistir.

-¡Viva!-Naruto empezó a saltar como idiota por toda la casa.

_**

* * *

**_

Fin del capítulo.

_**Mil disculpas, pero eh estado en exámenes, y no había podido entrar en la computadora por mucho tiempo.**_

_**Les agradezco a todos por sus hermosos reviews que me animan tanto.**_

_**Nota: Subiré el capitulo de mi fic: "El súper ñoño" este viernes, para que no se lo pierdan, haha ya parece programa de televisión.**_

_**Les mandos muchos Saludos y espero que este capítulo merezca un review de su parte. **_

_**Los quiero!!!**_

_**Bye.**_

**_Atte: Sasuke9529 (les agradezco su apoyo)_**


	13. Nagisa

**

* * *

**

Sasuke

Nos subimos al carro. Naruto iba conduciendo, ya que me estuvo suplicando que lo dejara conducir. No tuve más remedio que aceptar su petición.

La verdad hacía mucho que no salía algún lado para divertirme, y menos con amigos. Si amigos, Naruto esta empezando a tomar ese papel en mi vida, aunque me cueste mucho admitirlo.

Pero un momento yo estoy aquí por una misión secreta, no para ir a un concierto… pero bueno, no creo que pase nada malo en este tiempo que este fuera de casa.

Llegamos al estacionamiento del Auditorio, donde se iba a realizar el Concierto. Y no era de sorprenderse, por todos lados estaban llenos de gente, íbamos a tardar un buen rato en encontrar un lugar en donde estacionarnos.

-Naruto, aquí hay uno-dijo Sakura desde el asiento trasero.

-Nee Sakura-chan, voy a buscar otro que este más cerca.

Término de decir eso y siguió dando vueltas por todo el estacionamiento. No se cuanto tiempo duramos así hasta que por fin encontró un lugar que le convenció.

Apenas se iba a estacionar cuando de pronto un convertible rosa se estaciona ahí.

Naruto empezó a gritarle de que ese era su lugar y cosas por el estilo, no estaba poniendo atención… esa cara, si la había visto en otro lugar pero ¿Dónde?

-Cállate, niñito de ojos azules-le contesto la chica.

¿Pelo Castaño? ¿Ojos casi dorados? ¿Piel blanca? Tenía que ser ella.

-¿Nagisa?-esto si que me había sorprendido.

**Sakura**

Un carro rosa le quito el lugar a mi tonto y lento hermano Naruto. Este baka empezó a gritarle cosas sin sentido, pero esperen… Sasuke no deja de mirar a la chica que salio del automóvil.

¿La conocerá? ¿Es su novia?

Oh que demonios estoy pensando, tranquilízate Sakura no hay porque alarmarse.

**Inner: ¡QUE NO HAY PORQUE ALARMARSE! No estas viendo como la mira nuestro Sasuke-kun.**

Si, ya lo vi, pero creo que no debemos exagerar.

**Inner: Yo que tu me ponía las pilas Sakurita, te esta lloviendo competencia, eso si te lo digo.**

Inner, deja de ponerme más nerviosa de lo que ya estoy.

**Inner: Allá tú si te lo bajan, yo ve voy.**

Si, mejor vete, que en lugar de ayudar empeoras las cosas.

Vi como Sasuke salía del carro y le decía…

-¿Nagisa?

Creo que esta chica no me traerá cosas buenas.

Vi como volteaba a verlo y se abalanzaba corriendo hacía él.

-¡Sasuke-kun! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, no sabes cuanto te extrañe-le dijo mientras lo abrazaba muy cariñosamente, el cual el le correspondía.

-¡Nagisa! Wow si que has cambiado, eres a la última persona que imagine encontrarme por acá-le dijo Sasuke, desde cuando acá Sasuke… se emociona.

-Pero tú no te quedas atrás. Que guapo te has puesto-le dijo muy sonriente, esa boba quita novios.

**Inner: ¿Novios? Que yo recuerde no eres nada de él.**

Tú cállate Inner… ¿QUÉ? Sasuke se sonrojó.

**Inner: oh vamos Sakura, no te deprimas.**

Que mala suerte y yo que pensé que hoy sería un día especial para poder conocer mejor a Sasuke, pero creo que eso va a ser imposible.

-¿No piensas presentármelos?-le dijo esa tal "Nagisa" ¬¬.

-Claro, el es Naruto Haruno, un gran amigo y ella-le dijo tomando mi mano y acercándome a donde estaban, claro que este acto provoco un sonrojo evidente en mí- Sakura Haruno.

Vi como esa arpía me miraba de arriba a bajo. Si, no le caí bien a esa chica, pero que crees tu tampoco me caes bien. Si sigo así me saldrá una úlcera.

-¿Teme quién es ella?-pero vaya hasta que al fin a Naruto se le ocurre algo coherente.

-Ah Naruto, ella es- mi querido Sasuke fue interrumpido por esa cosa.

-Soy su ex novia.

Esa frase me calló como un balde de agua fría ¿Ex novia? Ahora si que mis planes de poder tener algo con Sasuke, se fueron por el caño.

-Algo así-termino de decir Sasuke.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que Naruto y yo sobrábamos ahí.

-Naruto vamos a buscar otro lugar en donde estacionarnos-le dije mientras tomaba su mano para llevármelo- de seguro Sasuke y "Nagisa"-dense cuenta de mi desdén por ella- tienen mucho de que hablar.

-Hay gracias niñita, acertaste-me contesto la muy ofrecida esa.

Decidí ignorar su comentario, así que solo me dirigí a Sasuke.

-Nos vemos adentro Sasuke… Ah y para ti-le dije refiriéndome a esa cosa (Nagisa)-Soy Señorita Haruno o si lo prefieres Sakura Haruno, pero no niñita, porque esa niñita tiene nombre.

Pude ver como Sasuke me miraba sorprendido por mi respuesta y también pude ver como esa arpía ardía de rabia, Sakura Haruno 1 Nagisa 0.

Creo que después de todo esto no iba a ser tan malo.

**Sasuke**

Me sorprendió como le contesto Sakura a Nagisa, pero bueno hay que ver que también Nagisa es un poco grosera cuando se lo propone.

Pude ver como Sakura y Naruto se subía al carro en busca de otro lugar para estacionarse y yo me quede con ella, si la que antes tenía un lugar importante en mi corazón.

-¿Y bien qué haces por acá?-me atreví a preguntarle.

-Pues verás, mi padre por asuntos de trabajo me mando a estudiar a Japón la Universidad.

-Mmm y ¿cómo esta tu madre?-le pregunte, su mamá era de las personas más lindas que conocí en toda mi infancia y un poco de mi adolescencia.

-Se encuentra bien, aun sigue esperanzada de que algún día te tendrá de yerno-termino de decir eso, como dándome a entender que ella aun quiere algo conmigo.

-Dile que mejor deje esa esperanza, porque eso jamás pasará.

-Pero Sasuke-kun, yo aun te amo… es acaso qué ¿tú ya no me amas?

Esa pregunta, provoco algo extraño en mí. Nagisa era mi pasado, pero ¿aun siento algo por ella? Eso no lo sé y que hay de Sakura, ella que es para mí. Nagisa no llego en un momento muy adecuado, esta provocando en mi más confusiones que nunca.

-No tengo porque responder esa pregunta-le conteste fríamente.

-Sasuke… no me digas esa estúpida excusa. Tú siempre fuiste para mí el gran amor de mí vida, y lo sigues siendo. Pero ¿yo qué soy para ti?-pude notar como se le quebraba la voz.

-Nagisa tienes que entender, estoy confundido, no llegaste en un momento muy apropiado.

-¿Es por esa pelo de chicle?-me dijo con mucho veneno en su voz.

-¿Quién? Sakura, no lo sé. Entiende lo que paso entre tu y yo fue hace tanto tiempo.

-Sasuke, fui tu novia durante 2 años. Nos conocimos por las vacaciones que te daban en tu colegio aparte de que mi mamá te hospedaba siempre, no nos veíamos seguido pero eso no provocó que nuestra relación terminara. Se que tu aún me amas como yo te amo. No creo que me hayas podido olvidar en tan sólo dos años.

-Nagisa, entiende no se si fue amor lo que sentí por ti cuando tenía 13 años, Además recuerda que rompimos por tu culpa.

-¿Mi culpa? Te recuerdo que tú eras el que me trataba fríamente y te volviste tan arrogante, así que decidí darte el tiempo para que pensaras bien las cosas… pero yo aun te amo.

-Pero creo que yo… ya no-le respondí sinceramente.

Pude ver como empezaban a salir un par de lágrimas por sus ojos. Me hacía sentir mal dejarla así, pero yo no pienso volver al pasado.

-¿Entonces aquí termina?-me pregunto amargamente.

-Si, creo que es lo mejor para los dos-empecé a acercarme hacia la entrada del auditorio.

-Sasuke, te demostraré que aun me amas y que lo que sientes por esa mocosa es más que pura atracción-se abalanzo hacia mí y me beso. No sentí nada, era algo extraño. Me separe de ella.

-¿Y quién te dice que es por ella?-le grite ya enojado por la situación.

-Para que puedas dejar de quererme debe haber alguien más, eso no pasa por la nada.

-Estas mal… yo no necesito tener a alguien para poder olvidarte-empezaron a caer unas gotas de lluvia- Sakura, es sólo una amiga.

-¡NO TRATES DE ENGAÑARME SASUKE!-me grito histéricamente-¡Ella te gusta!

-Okey, esta bien, lo admito ¡SIENTO ALGO POR ELLA QUE NO PUEDO DESIFRAR AUN!-le grite, pero contestándole sinceramente- Estoy llegando a sentir algo tan fuerte por Sakura, algo que nunca llegue a sentir por ti, y si, esa es la verdad ¿estas contenta?

-Mientes, aun me amas-me dijo mientras agarraba mi mano para impedir que me fuera, parecía que todo estaba en mi contra, porque la lluvia se vino mucho más fuerte.

-Sabes que, ya me hartaste. Si me quieres creer bien y si no, no me importa lo que pienses. Y por favor deja de molestarme… adiós.

Me safe de su agarre y empecé a caminar de nuevo hacia la entrada, escuchaba como me seguía gritando.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Regresa! ¡Te amo!

Seguí caminando no preste más atención a lo que me decía. Por una parte me hubiera gustado no haber pasado por ese momento pero por otra me alegra, porque me he dado cuenta de que Nagisa, es cosa del pasado y que si, estoy sintiendo algo especial por Sakura, y haré todo lo necesario para descifrar que es.

**

* * *

**

Fin del capítulo.

**Lo se, no es muy lago pero es esencial para el rumbo que tomará la historia. Ahora ya saben quien era el personaje misterioso que llegó a Japón, pues si es Nagisa.**

**Espero que se haya notado que lo que siente Nagisa por Sasuke, es una obsesión, la cual hará que esta chica haga una que otra maldad.**

**Ahora también sabemos algo, Sasuke se esta dando cuanta de sus sentimientos hacia Sakura, esto ¿¿qué provocará en ellos??**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Espero que mi capítulo merezca un hermoso review de su parte.**

**Cuídense mucho. **

**Saluditos **

**Y porfa déjenme un review!!!**


	14. Subordinado

**Sasuke ¿un niñero?**

**Sakura**

¿Por qué Sasuke tardará tanto? ¿Será acaso que se esta reconciliando con ella? No, lo dude con esa loca nadie quisiera cargar de novia, o al menos eso espero.

Pero bueno, ya casi va a empezar el concierto y el aun no llega. Saldré para ver si le paso algo.

-Naruto, ahorita vengo. Tengo que ir al baño-le mentí al bobo de Naruto.

-Oh claro Sakura-chan, pero una duda que tengo-me detuve, ¿será acaso que se dio cuenta de que Sasuke me gusta?- ¿Por qué todas las mujeres siempre tienen que ir al baño cuando están en otro lugar? ¿Acaso no van antes de salir de casa? Es que te seré sincero, es algo incómodo que hagan eso…

Con esto Naruto me reafirmo que es un completo idiota, me fui de allí dejándolo hablando solo.

-¿Sakura? Ya se fue, de seguro le urgía demasiado la ida al baño- y se volvió a sentar en su butaca para esperar el inicio del concierto.

Empecé a buscar por todos lados a Sasuke, y no lo encontraba por ningún lado.

Me di por vencida después de un rato, pude notar como empezaba a llover más fuerte haya afuera, así que deduje que Sasuke ya estaría a dentro junto con Naruto. Seguí caminando directa a mi butaca, cuando sentí dos manos masculinas cubrir mis ojos por atrás de mí. ¿Acaso sería Sasuke?

Empecé a bajarlas y me fui girando para ver quien era, y vaya sorpresa me lleve al poder ver al dueño de esas manos…

-¡Suigetsu!-dije fastidiada.

**Sasuke**

Corrí hacia la entrada, dejando a Nagisa en el estacionamiento. Tengo que aclarar que no corrí por deshacerme de ella, sino porque la lluvia se venía cada vez más fuerte.

Llegue a la entrada del auditorio, hice un poco de fila, ya que casi empezaba el concierto y la mayoría de la gente ya se encontraba adentro.

Entre rápidamente, solo que no me pude librar de esas fastidiosas miradas que me mandan las jóvenes. ¿Qué acaso nunca han visto a un hombre? Además yo no soy la gran cosa, ni se porque me alaban tanto.

Olvide ese fastidioso detalle y entre al área AA2 que es lo que decía en mi boleto. Pude notar que esta área eran de las más cercanas al escenario.

Vaya ahora si lo tenía que reconocer, Naruto hizo un muy buen trabajo, encontró entradas muy buenas.

Empecé a buscarlos, a él y a Sakura. Había demasiada gente acomodándose así que se volvió un poco complicado hallarlos. Pero pude ver a esa cabellera rosada, si era ella, mi Sakura, ¿MI SAKURA? ¿Desde cuándo ella era de mi propiedad? Ya estoy pensando puras idioteces.

Me fui acercando a donde se encontraba ella, pero no estaba sola, ese no era Naruto, era…

-Suigetsu.

**Sakura**

-Hola-me dijo muy felizmente.

-¿Qué quieres?-le dije secamente. Apoco cree que voy a olvidar fácilmente lo que me dijo, es un imbécil si cree eso, porque esta muy pero muy equivocado.

-¿Aún sigues enojada?-me pregunto el maldito ese, ¿qué si estoy enojada? Claro que si estoy enojada, esta haciendo que me den ganas de golpearlo.

-No, solo estoy un poco irritada por algo. Bueno medio gusto verte-toda la mentira- pero me tengo que ir, nos vemos.

Apenas iba a retomar mi camino, cuando jala mi mano hacia el.

-Sakura, no te vayas, yo te quiero. Se que me comporte como un estúpido aquel día, pero estaba celoso de ese tal Uchiha. Ahora me doy cuenta de que tú nunca tendrás oportunidad con él, así que pues creo que entre tú y yo en ese caso puede haber algo.

Baje mi cabeza, me sentía como una completa idiota, quería llorar, quería gritar, pero no aquí, no enfrente de este bastardo. Me hizo sentir tan mal que no pude lograr retener una lágrima. ¿En verdad soy tan insignificante, que hasta el cree que no puedo llegar a tener algo con Sasuke? No, el esta equivocado, a lo mejor Sasuke no sea el mejor hombre del mundo, pero al menos, tiene una bonita imagen acerca de mí- quite la lagrima de mi mejilla y se empezó a embozar una pequeña sonrisa en mi cara-Nunca me ha dicho nada grosero ni nada por el estilo.

Si, talvez nunca llegue a tener nada con Sasuke, pero ni eso va a provocar que llegue a tener una relación con él. Me ha ofendido de un millón de formas, y jamás le daré el gusto de tenerme a su lado.

Empecé a levantar de nuevo mi rostro y lo encaré, tenía tantas ganas de gritarle en su cara.

-¿Se supone que eso tenía que halagarme?-le dije sarcásticamente.

-Tómalo como quieras-me dijo como si nada.

-Sabes, no perderé mi tiempo contigo… ¡Suéltame ya!-le dije en un tono muy fuerte.

-No quiero, no dejaré que te vayas, solo te quiero para mí.

-Te digo que me sueltes-empecé a mover mi brazo para poder zafarme.

-¡Te he dicho que no!-me grito. Vaya escenita estábamos haciendo aquí.

-Te dijo que la sueltes, así que… suéltala-lo vi era el, siempre con su pose de despreocupado, sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, su rostro relajado… era Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke!-le dije sonriente, pude ver como se enfurecía Suigetsu al ver este gesto de mi parte hacia Sasuke.

-No te haré caso imbécil, no la soltaré-le dijo Suigetsu.

Sasuke se acerco un poco hacia el…

-Eso lo veremos.

Pude ver como le tiraba Sasuke un puñetazo en la cara a Suigetsu. Calló al piso y al fin soltó su agarre.

-¿Me puedes decir donde están nuestros lugares?-me dijo mientras sonreía arrogantemente como siempre lo hace.

-Claro-me arme de valor y tome su mano. Lo jale, caminamos entre las butacas, hasta que llegamos a donde estaba Naruto con todos sus demás amigos.

Lo solté y me senté en mi lugar, Sasuke se sentó entre Naruto y yo. El concierto ya estaba iniciando. Pude ver como se empezaba a iluminar el escenario dejándonos ver a la banda.

Chester (vocalista) empezó a dar como una bienvenida a todo el público.

Abrieron el concierto con la canción de _Numb_, Naruto empezó a cantarla todo desafinado, alcance a escuchar cuando Sasuke le dijo que quería escuchar a los de la banda no los aullidos desafinados de Naruto.

Me olvide de todo, me puse a disfrutar de la música como nunca. Siguieron con sus otros temas hasta que llegaron a la de _Shadow of the day_, esa canción me encantaba.

No supe ni como pero solo empecé a cantarla, después de poco tiempo pude sentir una mirada en mi, era la de Sasuke.

-Oh, lo siento, se que quieres escuchar a la banda-me sentía una completa tonta, estaba haciendo el ridículo frente a Sasuke.

-No, está bien-me dijo- tú no cantas desafinado como el dobe.

Su comentario me hizo reír, me volví de nuevo hacia el escenario.

El concierto siguió igual de genial que al inicio. Algunas canciones Sasuke las cantaba conmigo, habían momentos en que Naruto nos reclamaba como nosotros si podíamos cantar y el no, y obviamente empezaba una discusión entre el y Sasuke.

El tiempo se me paso rápidamente, no se ni cuando pero llegaron a su canción que cerraría el concierto _New divide_, su ultimo tema.

Terminado el concierto empezamos a salir. Nos dirigimos al estacionamiento. Subimos al coche y fuimos directo a casa, esta noche había sido fabulosa.

**Sasuke**

Vaya, jamás creí que me la iba a pasar tan bien, pero tengo que aceptarlo la compañía de Sakura y Naruto es muy agradable.

Esta vez yo maneje durante todo el camino fui discutiendo con Naruto por sus comentarios sin sentido que hacia.

Recordé que había tenido que apagar el celular para poder entrar al Auditorio, así que lo saque de mi bolsillo.

Lo prendí y pude notar que decía que tenía 11 llamadas perdidas, me metí para checar de quien eran mi sorpresa fue ver que eran de… Kakashi, esto no significaba nada bueno.

Al llegar a su casa, ellos se bajaron primero, yo me quede en el auto para regresarle la llamada a Kakashi, me salí del carro para que tuviera mejor señal el celular, pero de pronto escuche un fuerte grito de Sakura.

Avente el celular en el carro y me metí corriendo a la casa para poder ver que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Revisé la cocina, la sala, el estudio, toda la planta baja de la casa y nada, así que subí corriendo las escaleras.

Al llegar arriba pude ver varias cosas tiradas y quebradas, esto no significaba nada bueno.

Fui a mi cuarto y tome mi pistola, revisé cuarto por cuarto hasta que llegue al de sus padres, que era el que estaba al fondo.

Abrí la puerta lentamente y pude ver a Sakura, Naruto, Tenten, Konohamaru, y a otra chica, estaban amarrados.

Me adentre poco a poco en la habitación, pude ver como me reconocían y al mismo tiempo me miraban muy confundidos, tendría que explicarles varias cosas después de esto.

Observe toda la habitación, no parecía que hubiera nadie, así que entre y me dispuse a desatarlos a todos.

Primero fui por Naruto, por lo que se sabe boxear así que si llegará a pasar algo el podría ayudar, le quite las sogas de las manos y deje que el se quitara la de los pies y boca.

Al lado de él se encontraba Sakura, le quite la soga de las manos y después me dirigí a la otra chica que ni conocía, cuando apenas iba a quitarle la soga escuche el grito de Sakura y después sentí un dolor inmenso en mi cabeza y vi oscuro.

**Naruto**

Salimos del auto antes que Sasuke, pude notar que iba a hacer una llamada. Le abrí la puerta a Sakura para que entrara a casa y despidiera a Hana, nuestra niñera.

Apenas iba subiendo las escales cuando escuche a Sakura gritar. Aceleré el paso y entre a la habitación de mis padres, de donde había provenido el grito, y la vi, estaba tirada en el piso mientras era amarrada por un tipo con lentes y tenía el pelo como grisáceo. Me abalance a ese tipo y lo empecé a golpear, pero me encajó una máquina de electroshock así que caí al piso.

Pasaron unos minutos y me vi amarrado al lado de Sakura, aquí estaban casi todos mis hermanos, faltaba Riu.

La puerta se empezó a abrir, era Sasuke, pero traía un arma… ¿de dónde demonios saco un arma?

Después de mirar toda la habitación se acerco a mí y me desamarro las manos, yo seguí con el resto.

Siguió con Sakura y luego se fue a donde se encontraba Hana, no preste mucha atención, ya que no podía desamarrar mis pies. Al fin logre quitar el nudo escuche como Sakura le gritaba a Sasuke que tuviera cuidado, me gire para poder ver lo que ocurría, y ahí estaba Sasuke, tirado en el piso porque fue golpeado por ese hijo de p… pude ver como Sakura empezaba a llorar y le gritaba a ese cuatro ojos que era un maldito y que se fuera que ellos no le habían hecho nada. Vi que se empezaba a acercar así que me acomode como si todavía me encontrara amarrado.

-Eres muy habladora, pero eso no te quita lo bonita-le dijo coquetamente mientras tomaba el mentón de Sakura.

-No te atrevas a tocarla-le dije seriamente.

-Y que me podrías hacer rubiecito, estas amarrado.

-Jajaja de verás jajaja- hice que se acercara a mí.

-Sabes, me estas fastidiando mocoso-me dijo irritado.

-Ya lo sé.

Le tire un puñetazo en la cara, vi como se cayó en ese momento me pare y me acerque a el. Le patee el estómago varias veces, para que no pudiera levantarse, lo malo es que en una pateada tomo mi pie y me tiro al suelo.

Le grite a Sakura que se llevara a todos de allí. Al ver que se volvía a poner de pie me levante rápidamente para poder cubrir a Sakura y que ella pudiera lograr sacar a todos de ese cuarto. Empezamos a golpearnos, cada vez el me pegaba más fuerte y cada vez yo perdía más mis fuerzas. En verdad este tipo era bueno, pero no dejare que le gane al mejor boxeador, Naruto Haruno "Kyubi". Le golpee fuertemente la cabeza con una lámpara que vi en el cuarto, pero el golpe no le afecto mucho, tenía que pensar pronto en algo por que este tipo me estaba matando a golpes.

**Sasuke**

No se cuanto tiempo duré tirado en el piso, pero creo que fue bastante. Empecé a levantarme poco a poco, mi cabeza me dolía demasiado, pero no tenía tiempo para quejarme tenía que averiguar de quien provenía este ataque.

Pude ver a Naruto tomando una lámpara para pegarle a un peligris de anteojos, esperen, pelo grisáceo, coleta, anteojos, ese era Kabuto. Subordinado de Orochimaru, quien ha sido buscado por toda la policía en todo el mundo.

Me fui acercando adónde se había quedado mi arma tirada. Me escondí debajo de la cama para poder tomar un ángulo más preciso y poder dispararle a Kabuto.

Preparé la bala y le dispare en el brazo, vi como caí al suelo por el dolor.

Salí rápidamente de ahí y tome una soga para amarrarlo, pude ver que Naruto no reaccionaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le dije mientras seguía amarrando a este parásito.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué fue todo esto?-me pregunto confundido.

-No te preocupes dobe, todo esta arreglado. Sabes tome una buena decisión al haberte desamarrado primero, hiciste lo que imagine. Buen trabajo-me sonrió por lo que le dije.

-¿Y dónde están los demás?

-Le dije a Sakura que los sacara de aquí y que se pusieran a salvo.

-Buena decisión-me acerque a el-ven te ayudo a pararte.

Pasó su brazo por mi espalda para poder detenerse, lo ayude a levantarse y dejamos a Kabuto amarrado y encerrado en el closet de sus padres.

Bajamos, lo deje en la sala para que pudiera descansar.

-Naruto, quédate aquí, yo los busco.

Busque en la cocina, en el estudio, en sus habitaciones y nada ¿en dónde se pudieron haber metido?

Bajé de nuevo y fui con Naruto, a lo mejor el tendría una idea de dónde están.

-Naruto, ¿tienes idea de dónde pueden estar?

-No, hay demasiados lugares en esta casa dónde uno puede esconderse teme. Si aun lo recuerdo, sabes, cuando éramos pequeños jugábamos a las escondidas.

-Dobe-le dije

-Era muy divertido, aunque Sakura siempre me ganaba.

-Dobe-le grite un poco.

-Oh si, que bonitos eran los viejos tiempos...

-¡Ya Cállate! Necesito encontrarlos.

-Ah si, claro.

-¿Tienes sótano?-le pregunte.

-Si, pero esta abandonado, a mi mamá nunca le gusto tener uno, dice que…

Salí de allí para ir a buscar ese bendito sótano. Busque por toda la planta baja, hasta que encontré una puerta que se veía oxidada por el tiempo. Decidí abrirla. Tome una lámpara de la cocina y empecé a bajar las escaleras. Estas rechinaban por cada paso que yo daba, Naruto no me dijo ninguna mentira al decirme que estaba abandonado.

Al llegar al sótano empecé a buscar por todos lados, había muchas cajas. Empecé a gritar el nombre de Sakura para ver si se encontraban ahí.

-¿Sasuke-kun?- si esa era su voz.

-Sakura-moví la linterna a donde provenía la voz y si, los había encontrado.

Salimos todos del sótano. Salí corriendo al carro por mi celular, tenía que informarle de esto al FBI.

Al entrar a la casa pude ver que Sakura se estaba despidiendo de la niñera y que Konohamaru estaba alabando a Naruto por la pelea que tuvo con Kabuto.

Me fui a la cocina, empecé a marcar el número de Kakashi. Estuve esperando un rato hasta que por fin contesto mi llamada..

-¿Sasuke?-me pregunto.

-El mismo-le dije.

-¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS?!-me grito.

-Tranquilo, estaba con Sakura y Naruto en… pues-no se me ocurría que decirle, si le decía que acepte ir a un concierto me iría muy mal.

-Ya dime de una vez, ¿dónde estaban?

-Fuimos a un concierto-le tuve que decir la verdad, de todos modos, lo averiguaria.

-Sasuke, sabes que estas haya por trabajo, no para divertirte.

-Lo sé, pero que querías que hiciera, que les dijera, "No, lo que pasa es que soy su niñera y trabajo para el FBI, no puedo dejarlos salir porque su "

-Ya entendí tu sarcasmo Sasuke, tienes razón, tienes que cubrir la verdad sobre el trabajo de su padre, pero ahora dime ¿qué ocurrió?

-Pues al llegar a la casa, estaba un subordinado de Orochimaru en la casa.

-¿Orochimaru?-me pregunto sorprendido.

-Si, no se que planes tenga con esta familia, pero no son nada buenos.

-¿Y dónde esta el subordinado?

-Lo deje escapar.

-¿QUË HICISTE QUÈ?

-Hmp, seguramente lo iba a dejar ir Hatake, que poco me conoces, esta encerrado y amarrado en el closet de los padres de Naruto.

-Mandaré a alguien, para que te ayude a interrogarlo.

-Hmp, como quieras.

-Bueno, avisare sobre esto al FBI.

-Hatake, solo una pregunta, que les diré a estos chicos sobre lo que paso.

-Sasuke, tendrás que decirles la verdad, no hay de otra, tarde o temprano sabíamos que esto pasaría, pero jamás pensé que tan pronto. Tú encárgate de ellos, yo me encargare de decirle a la Sra. Haruno sobre lo ocurrido y que sus hijos tendrán que saber la verdad.

-Bien, adiós.

Colgué el teléfono, tenía tantas ganas de golpear algo, que estresante era esta bendita misión.

Me gire para poder regresar a la sala donde todos se encontraban, pero bendita sorpresa me lleve al darme cuenta que toda la familia Haruno se encontraba allí en la cocina con una cara de confusión y enojo.

-Queremos saber la verdad Sasuke, ¿quién eres? Y ¿qué se supone que haces aquí?-me dijo Sakura muy seriamente.

Bien, la verdad siempre llega a la luz, ahora era el momento de explicar todo, esta noche si que iba a ser larga.

**Fin del capítulo**

_**

* * *

**_

¡Hola!

_**Bueno aquí esta la continuación de mi fic. Espero que les haya gustado y que merezca un hermoso review de su parte.**_

_**La inspiración esta llegando otra vez a mi, bueno se abran dado cuenta, las cosas se le están complicando a Sasuke y tendrá que ser sincero con todos ahora. ¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo? ¿Cómo reaccionaran ante la verdad?**_

_**Todo eso y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo de Sasuke ¿un niñero? **_

_**Jajajaja tenía ganas de hacer eso. Bueno les agradezco a todos por sus reviews que me encanta leerlos, son lo mejor del mundo!!**_

_**Bueno cuídense mucho y pues te mando mucho saluditos amiga Rioko!**_

_**Bye!!**_

_**Ah y los invito a pasar w i l d c a r d . f o r o l a t i n . c o m/ es un foro de anime, regístrense esta genial!**_


	15. Endemoniadamente sexy

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son del fabuloso Masashi Kishimoto. Pero esta historia si me pertenece.**

**Habrá varios cambios de escena durante este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado**

**Sasuke ¿un niñero?**

Me encontraba ahí, con sus ojos confusos clavados en mí. Suspire, esto iba a ser complicado y a la vez confuso para todos. Me dirigí a ellos, era mejor empezar con todo esto.

-Es algo muy complicado. Así que esto tardará un poco, porque no mejor vamos a la sala y ahí les responderé todas sus dudas.

Asintieron y se dirigieron a allá.

-Bien, ¿qué quieren saber?-era el momento, ya nada de rodeos.

-¿Quién eres tú?-habló Sakura- Y queremos la verdad.

Me lo imagine, esa era la mayor duda de ella. Con que iba a empezar, ¿con qué era un agente secreto? ó ¿con qué?

-Bueno, yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, hijo del general Fugaku Uchiha-todos me miraban interesados por lo que decía- Desde los 8 años me mandaron a estudiar al colegio militar. Con el paso del tiempo fui subiendo de puesto hasta que llegue a ser capitán-Naruto me hizo una seña dándome a entender que prosiguiera-Estoy aquí porque el FBI me contrató para que los cuidara.

-Oh, eso explica el arma-menciono Naruto- ¿Pero de qué nos cuidas?

-Verán, algunos miembros yakuza los están buscando. Y por lo que acaba de ocurrir, estoy completamente seguro que el que encabeza todo esto, es un tipo llamado Orochimaru.

-Es uno de los más peligrosos y buscados por la policía mundialmente ¿verdad?-la que hablo fue ¿Tenten? Y ella ¿cómo sabe todo eso?

-¿Cómo sabes eso Tenten?-le pregunto Sakura confundida por lo anterior dicho por su hermana.

-Sakura, no todo el mundo se la vive pegada al espejo y leyendo revistas de moda, maquillaje, chicos, horóscopos.

-Ya entendí-Sakura habló un poco enojada y a la vez avergonzada por el momento-no necesito toda tu explicación.

-Pero sí, estas en lo cierto, así que, bueno, como ya resolví sus dudas me iré a dormir y a vigilar a Kabuto-me levante de mi asiento para poder retirarme, apenas iba a subir las escaleras cuando fui detenido por Konohamaru.

-No tan rápido Sasuke ¿Qué es lo que buscan de nosotros?-me preguntó.

Por un momento creí poder haberme salvado de decir la profesión de su padre, pero estos niños son más listos de lo que parecen.

-Mmm, es algo complicado, no lo entenderían-hable serio, si esa fue una buena excusa, ahora si podría irme de allí-Bueno, me iré a ver a Kabuto.

Está vez fue Naruto el que se paro a detenerme, bien, tendría que decirlo, sólo espero que lo tomen de buena manera.

-Está bien, se los diré. Su padre es el mejor espía que hay en el mundo, ó al menos eso dicen de él. Trabaja para el FBI, bueno para casi todo el mundo que lo necesite ¿Contentos?-me gire para ver sus rostros, no cabían de la sorpresa, todos estaban estupefactos por la noticia, de un momento a otro Naruto empezó a sonreír como idiota.

-¡MI PAPÁ ES UN ESPÍA!-gritó emocionado- ¡Si!

-¡Cállate!, debes ser discreto-me acerque de nuevo a donde estaban ellos sentados-Ahora, deben tomar en cuenta que esto nadie lo puede saber, si alguien llega a enterarse, podrán poner en riesgo a su padre o en todo caso a ustedes mismo.

-No te preocupes Sasuke, guardaremos el secreto de papá-dijo Sakura-¿Pero por qué no nos lo dijo? ¿Acaso no confía en nosotros?-su rostro empezó a ponerse triste, no me gustaba verla así.

-No, no piensen eso, lo hizo porque no quería que ustedes cargaran con una responsabilidad tan grande.

-Bueno, pues si antes lo admiraba, ¡ahora lo alabo!-dijo Konohamaru feliz mientras daba saltos y corría alrededor de la sala.

-Son tan patéticos, se emocionan por tonterías-se paró del sillón-Me iré a dormir, mañana tengo entrenamiento de Karate.

-Que pases buenas noches Tenten-le grito Sakura desde la sala-Bueno Sasuke, me voy, iré a dormir a Riu. Hasta mañana.

Sólo quedamos Naruto, Konohamaru y yo en la sala, y este par seguía saltando y gritando de emoción.

-Bueno, yo me voy.

Me pare de allí, me fui directo a las escaleras, y de ahí me dirigí al cuarto de los padres de Naruto, tendría que cuidar a ese cuatro ojos, como lo llamo Naruto.

-¡Espera Sasuke!-se vino corriendo por el pasillo-Te ayudaré a cuidarlo, haremos turnos yo lo cuidare ahorita, y tú en la madrugada ¿te parece?

Hasta que al fin pensó ese cabezota…

-Me parece buena idea dobe. Me tire en la cama, estaba más que cansado, estaba agotado por todo este problemático día. Caí rendido, no se ni cuantas horas dormí, pero de un momento a otro sentí como Naruto me movía de un lado a otro para despertarme.

-¡Teme!-me decía en voz baja-ya no puedo durar más tiempo despierto.

-¿Eh? Oh sí, me toca. Gracias por la guardia.

-De nada Teme. Buenas madrugadas.

Sonreí en verdad que este baka nunca cambiaría ¿qué era eso de buenas madrugadas?

* * *

El despertador sonó, eran las 7.40 a.m. Tenía tiempo, mi clase empezaba hasta las 8.30 a.m. Me levante y me dirigí al baño, tome una toalla y me metí a bañar, no tarde más de 10 minutos en salir de ahí, ya arreglada. Yo no era Sakura, que se tarda milenios en salir de su recámara bien arreglada. Yo sólo tomo unos jeans y una blusa, con eso basta para mí. Recojo mi pelo en dos coletas y me pongo mis tenis.

Baje corriendo las escaleras, me preparé un jugo de Naranja y tome unas galletas, yo no era de almorzar algo tan elaborado. Me giré y vi el reloj, ya eran las 8.00 a.m. Rock Lee no tardaría tanto en llegar.

Y como si de adivina se tratará en ese momento mi timbre sonó, era el. Él y yo siempre nos íbamos juntos a las clases, además de que nos conocemos desde la primaria, siempre hemos sido unos muy buenos amigos.

-¡Sakura! ¡Ya me voy!-le grite mientras tomaba mi celular y salía de casa, sólo alcance a escuchar por último el grito de mi querida hermana diciéndome que estaba bien. Ella y yo no nos llevamos muy bien, pero no la odio, ella me apoya cuando la necesito, y con eso me basta.

-¿Estas lista?-me pregunto.

-Si, estoy emocionada. Hoy serán las audiciones para escoger al equipo de artes marciales, ¡me muero de ansias por hacer la prueba!

-No te preocupes Ten, ¡La llama de la juventud brilla en ti!

-Lee, creo que deberías dejar de juntarte con Gai-sensei.

-Lo pensaré, pero no creo dejar de hacerlo.

-Haz lo que quieras.

Después de un rato de caminar, al fin llegamos al salón donde están esas clases. Entramos, pude ver a todos, los cuales estaban calentando para poder hacer las pruebas.

-Vamos Lee, tenemos que practicar un poco, no quiero cometer ningún error.

-Como quieras.

Empezamos a pelear entre nosotros, así practicábamos, no era que nos sintiéramos superiores a los demás, era sólo que poníamos en práctica cada movimiento que nos enseñaban antes.

Después de una hora, nuestro sensei, nos hizo detenernos, ya que las pruebas iban a empezar.

-Bien chicos deben saber que esto será calificado por medio de un jurado, el cual esta constituido pos cinco integrantes, los cuales no tardarán en llegar. Hagan todos sus mejores esfuerzos ¡Y que la llama de la juventud los invada!

Pasó poco tiempo cuando Gai-sensei nos informó que el jurado ya había llegado.

Unos hombres empezaron a entrar ¿pero por qué no había ninguna mujer? ¡Oh! Maldita bola de machistas, pero ya verán cuando… Me vi interrumpida, ¿quién era él? ¿Era parte del jurado? ¿Qué hacía alguien tan irresistible ahí?

No se cuanto tiempo me quede viéndole, pero como iba a poder evitar eso si era tan apuesto. Chico alto, cuerpo de un adonis, ojos diferentes, cabellera larga, ¿QUÉ OTRA COSA SE PODÍA PEDIR EN UN CHICO? Pensarán que hace un chica de 15 años pensando de esa manera, pero si lo vieran, sabrían que alguien tan endemoniadamente sexy, te hace decir hasta lo que uno no debe.

-Bueno les presentaré al jurado el es Iruka Umino, Sasashi Otaka, Jaren Koshumo, Okiru Sayune, Kimaru Gozum y por último Neji Hyuga, quien será el sensei de los integrantes del equipo.

Con que Neji, si antes pensaba que era necesario estar en ese equipo, ahora era obligatorio, tenía que estar en ese bendito grupo.

* * *

-Sakura, tienes que venir.

-Ino, ya te lo dije, tengo que quedarme a cuidar a Riu.

-Llámale a una niñera, no se, haz algo, ¡pero no me dejes frentona!-le suplicaba desesperada desde mi celular.

-Lo siento Ino, por una vez en tu vida tendrás que ir sola a ese club-me dijo tranquilamente.

-Ash, frente de marquesina… ¡Te odio!-le grite enojada.

-Cerda no seas infantil, no te pasará nada si vas tú sola.

-¿Por qué no le dices a Sasuke que lo cuide?

-Porque el no tiene porque hacerlo. Y ya deja de poner soluciones al asunto. No iré y esa es mi última palabra.

-Maldita frentona, si quieres quedarte con él bombón de Sasuke por un día, no tienes que engañarme diciendo que cuidarás a tu hermano.

-¿QUÉ?-grito nerviosa- no digas tonterías, ¿de dónde sacas eso? El y yo sólo somos amigos-estaba segura que en ese momento mi querida amiga estaba como un tomate, lastima que no podía verla.

-En ese caso, lo invitare a salir, ya que son sólo amigos.

-¡No!-había caído directito en mi trampa-Digo yo bueno.

-Deja de balbucear cosas sin sentido Sakura, era broma, pero lastima, ya se tú secreto y lo logré sin hacer ningún esfuerzo.

-¡Ino puerca!-se notaba su enojo a través del teléfono.

-Ya, ya se que me amas. Bueno, ya no perderé mi tiempo contigo, me he dado cuanta de que es imposible hacer que cambies de opinión. Eres una necia. Adiós.

-Bye-me termino de decir.

Colgué el celular, a veces Sakura podía llegar a ser tan desesperante y aburrida, aunque la mayoría de las veces terminaba convenciéndola de que hiciera todo lo que le pedía.

Entre al club, en fin, tendría que estar ahí tomándome una piña colada bien fría, pero sola. Maldito el momento en el que decidí nada más invitar a Sakura, pude haber invitado a Temari, nuestra nueva amiga, o no se a alguien más. Talvez a un chico.

El encargado de la barra al fin se acerco, pedí mi bebida y espere un rato hasta que me la trajera. Tardó poco en llegar con ella, me dediqué a observar todo a mi alrededor. Habían chicas sentadas en las mesas platicando y riendo, parejas sentadas cariñosamente, mientras yo, me quedaba solo, mosqueándome como mensa y todo por culpa de mi traicionera amiga, Sakura.

-¿Qué hace una chica tan bella como tú, sola?

Me gire para ver quien era el que me llamaba, y ahí estaba aun lado de mi sentado, un chico pelinegro, ojos oscuros, piel blanca, con un rostro hermoso. Aunque se parecía mucho a ¿Sasuke?

-Hola, y no iba a estar sola pero, mi queridísima amiga, me abandono.

-Pues yo estaría encantado de brindarte mi compañía. Soy Itachi Uchiha-me puso su mano en frente mío.

-Ino Yamanaka-y estreche su mano con la mía.

-Es un placer, Ino-me sonrió, era tan, tan, perfecto.

-El placer es todo mío.

No se cuanto tiempo duramos platicando, pero fue un tiempo muy ameno. Supe su edad, a que se dedica, en donde trabaja, su comida favorita, ya sabía casi todo de él. Pero Uchiha, ¿sería algo de Sasuke? No me sorprendería ya que tienen un gran parecido. Pero bueno volviendo a Itachi, una persona tan interesante y tan atractiva, o sí, Ino Yamanaka, tendrás que usar tus encantos para enganchar a este chico tan endemoniadamente sexy, porque tiene que ser tuyo.

* * *

-Tente Haruno, tu turno.

Levante mi vista, al fin había tocado mi turno. Mi levante para dirigirme al centro y lo vi, directamente a los ojos, tenía una mirada tan penetrante e intimidante que me hacía flaquear, pero eran más mi ganas de entrar en ese equipo, que mis nervios.

Hice los movimientos y utilice las técnicas de Guy-sensei. No pensé en nada sólo en mí y en cada movimiento que hacía. Estaba seguro, no había cometido ningún error. Al terminar pude ver como todos me miraban asombrados, hasta él. Sonreí si de por sí mi ego estaba en lo alto, ahora había llegado hasta la sima.

-Gracias-me dijeron todos, menos el, estaba callado y me miraba. No era que no me gustara que me observara, pero llego un momento en que su mirada llegó a incomodarme de más.

Todos pasaron he hicieron la prueba. El jurado se puso a ver los resultados de todos y así poder ver quienes eran los nuevos integrantes del equipo.

El equipo iba a estar conformado por 10 integrantes, así que pues sí iba a tener muchas oportunidades de entrar en él. Además, no es por ser presumida, pero, siempre me han dicho que ra la mejor de la clase, así que estoy más que segura que entre.

-Bien chicos, los resultados ya están-habló Guy.

Se paró el guapísimo Hyuga de su silla y se puso al centro.

-Quiero que sepan que los que fueron escogidos, van a estar para trabajar, no para jugar ni perder el tiempo. Este será un grupo de primera, así que no quiero que nadie se de el lujo de flojear. Bueno, los integrantes son: Rock Lee-me dio mucho gusto saber que el había entrado-Sayumi Hata, Kushiyo Somoyo, Heran Tozuda, Fiyuku Nakute, Gina Hatuko, Samane Utaku, Tayuya Kasiko, Misoko Ytasi y Tenten Haruno.

¡Si! Había entrado, pero porque toque con Sayumi, LA ODIO. Siempre me molesta diciéndome niño o marimacha. Pero, quitando ese fastidio, todo lo demás es perfecto, porque estoy con el profesor más guapo y sexy ¡de todo Japón!

* * *

-Bueno Ino, creo que ya es un poco tarde. Hemos durado casi toda la tarde platicando-me habló.

-Oh tienes razón. El tiempo se me paso volando, ya son las 7.00 p.m.-me emepecé a parar de la silla, y tomé mi bolso.

-Espera, yo te llevo-me detuvo tomando mi mano, eso causo una extraña sensación en mí.

-Esta bien, sólo que no voy para mi casa, tengo que ir a ver a una amiga.

-¿La qué te abandonó?-me dijo burlonamente.

-Si, si ella-le di un golpe en el brazo-Pero ya deja de reirte.

-Ok, bueno vamos, te llevo.

Nos dirigimos a su coche. Me quede embobada, era un Lamborghini murciélago negro, agresivo y elegante, le quedaba perfecto.

Subí al carro. Durante todo el transcurso estuvo bromeando conmigo, la verdad era más agradable de como lo imaginaba, pero aun no me cabía en la cabeza ¿qué podría ser de Sasuke? Eran tan distintos.

Llegamos al fin a la casa de los Haruno. Bajé del carro, claro que el me siguió, ya que dijo que quería acompañarme hasta la puerta.

-No tienes que acerlo.

-No sería un caballero, si no te acompañara hasta la puerta-le sonrei, era en verdad un chico asombroso.

Toqué el timbre, estuvimos un rato ahí, hasta que se dignaron a abrir la puerta. Vi el rostro de Sasuke, estaba sorprendido y no dejaba de ver a este Itachi.

-Que tal hermanito, no nos vas a dejar pasar.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?-le dijo aun impresionado.

Me quede callada, creo que había iniciado un lio.¿Por qué Sasuke había reaccionado así?

**_

* * *

_**

Fin del capítulo.

**_Hola..!!!!!!!!_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado.... hahaha ya salieron nuevos personajes. Itachi y Neji..._**

**_¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo?_**

**_Pues lo único que les diré es que en el próximo veremos lo que paso en casa de los Haruno, mientras Ino y Tenten estaban fuera._**

**_Espero que merezca un review de su parte.... Saludos!!!_**

**_bye!_**

**Gracias por sus anteriores reviews! Los quiiero!!! **


	16. Amor, odio de todo un poco

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero esta historia, es TODA mia.**

**Sasuke ¿un niñero?**

Eran las ocho de la mañana y yo seguía haciendo guardia. Ya había hecho varias cosas, todo para evitar dormirme. De un momento a otro mi celular empezó a sonar, pude ver que la llamada era de Kakashi, así que contesté inmediatamente.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté cansado.

-Te mandé refuerzos, ellos traerán a Kabuto para acá.

-¿No se suponía que lo interrogaría yo?-después de que quede toda la madrugada en vela, deciden llevárselo, esto si era el colmo.

-El FBI creyó que era un poco riesgoso, así que mejor lo traerán para acá.

-Bien, como quieran-que caso tenía seguir hablando, no haría que cambiaran de opinión.

-Ah Sasuke, antes de que se me olvide. Mi ayudante personal irá para allá, por unos asuntos míos además de que te ayudará en tu misión, sólo se quedará unos meses.

-¿Por que necesitan a tanta gente? Con el tal Nara, la Yamanaka y yo basta.

-¿Qué parte de asuntos míos no entendiste? Además ella hará su trabajo aparte, no te estorbará... si eso es lo que piensas.

-Bien, bien, como sea. Si no te molesta colgaré-hablé rápido.

-Claro Sasuke. Cambio y fuera-cortó la llamada... ¿Qué era eso de "cambio y fuera"?

Sacudí mi cabeza. Necesitaba tomar un baño y lo más pronto posible, me estaba quedando dormido. Me dirigí al baño, no sin ates ir por ropa para cambiarme. Entré en el y me fui hacia la regadera. Abrí el grifo, y me metí rápidamente, no espere a que saliera un poco de agua caliente, en esos momentos necesitaba lo que fuera para despertarme.

Al acabar de bañarme me di cuenta de que había sido una muy buena decisión haber tomado un baño de agua fría. Me reanimo más de lo que me imagine. Salí del cuarto de baño, fui de nuevo a donde estaba Naruto dormido, ya era hora que ese holgazán se levantara.

-Dobe-le dije tranquilo.

Pude ver que este ya estaba despierto, sólo que se hacía el dormido. No me había dejado de otra. Entre al cuarto de baño de sus padres y llene una botella, ya se abran dado cuenta de lo que le iba a hacer a mi querido amigo Naruto. Me acerqué sigilosamente con la botella en manos y ya estando muy cerca la vacié.

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!-gritó-¡El techo tiene una gran gotera!

En ese momento me di cuenta de que este dobe, en verdad era un verdadero... IDIOTA sin remedio.

-Nada de goteras Naruto, fui yo. Así que ya levántate-le dije autoritario.

-Con que me hablarás hubiera bastado Teme-dijo enojado-Ya me vengaré de ti... maldito Teme-dijo en murmullos.

-¿Dijiste algo?-pregunté. pude ver una reacción nerviosa en él.

-¿Qué? Yo, no nada, no dije nada, jajaja-se rascó su cabeza nerviosamente.

-Hmp, te veo abajo en la cocina-dicho esto salí de allí. Me fui a la cocina, pude ver a Sakura ahí ¿siempre era la primera en levantarse?

-Buenos días-saludé.

-Buenos días Sasuke-me dijo amable mientras se servía un poco de jugo-¿Quieres?-dijo mostrándome el vaso.

-No, no tengo hambre aún-le dije.

Volví mi vista hacia ella, estaba nerviosa, como si quisiera decirme algo y a la vez se sonrojaba.

-¿Necesitas algo?-le pregunté mientras me acercaba a ella.

-Bueno Sasuke, se podría decir que si necesito algo, pero bueno, como decirlo-vi que se ponía a pensar en que iba a decirme- Ya sabes que en dos semanas Tenten entrará apenas a la preparatoria y pues yo iré por mi último año en ella ¿verdad?

-Bueno, se que entras antes que Naruto, ya que este va a entrar apenas a la Universidad.

-El caso es que, siempre hacen una fiesta a los que apenas ingresarán a la Prepa, ósea Tenten.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-esperaba que no me pidiera que fuera con su hermana Tenten... no me agrada mucho.

-El problema es que también invitan a los de mi año, a esa fiesta... y bueno yo-sonreí, ya sabía que era lo que necesitaba.

-Quieres que te acompañe-vi que levantó su vista sorprendida-¿cierto?

-Claro que si tu no quieres, no hay-la interrumpí.

-Iré-pude ver como su sonrisa se agrandaba.

-Muchas gracias Sasuke-se abalanzó hacia mí y me ¿abrazó? Eso no lo esperaba.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-Sakura me soltó rápidamente.

-Claro que no ¡Idiota!-le gritó Sakura-Iré a ver a Riu-y salió de ahí.

Quedamos solos en la cocina ¿por qué Naruto no dejaba de verme con esa sonrisa? Algo tenía en mente ese bobo.

-¿Por qué me ves así?-le pregunté irritado.

-Imaginé tantas cosas pero nunca que te gustara mi hermana Teme, eso si no lo esperaba-se acercó al refrigerador y lo abrió.

-Estas diciendo puras estupideces Dobe-me senté en el comedor que estaba allí.

-Si, como digas Teme. Pero no te preocupes, me agradas y pues me gustaría que tu fueras-hizo una pausa y volteo a verme directamente. De un momento a otro empezó a mover su ceja-mi cuñado.

-Deja de decir idioteces ¿quieres?-le hablé ya enojado... haber si así cerraba su bocota de una buena vez.

-Bien, sigue engañándote, pero ya me darás la razón... algún día.

-Como digas usurantokashi.

-¡Hey! más respeto-gritó indignado.

-Baka-le dije tranquilamente.

-¡Ya verás Teme!-en ese momento sonó el timbre.

-Voy yo-contesté.

-¡No!-gritó-Iré yo, tu quédate aquí sentado, nuestra platica aun no ha terminado-rodé los ojos, en verdad estaba demente si creí que seguiría escuchando sus tonterías. El timbre volvió a sonar, pero Naruto ya iba hacia la puerta.

-¡Ya voy!-gritó. Este chico se la vivía haciendo eso.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Le dí una mordida a mi manzana mientras me iba hacía la puerta. sonreí al recordar la escena de Sakura con Sasuke, no me cansaría de recordárselos nunca. Reí en mi interior. Aceleré el paso, ya que volvieron a tocar el timbre.

-¡Dobe habré ya!-me gritó Sasuke desde la cocina.

-Cállate Teme-le grité. Tomé la perilla de la puerta para poder abrir-¿Quién estará molestando ha estas horas?-mi sorpresa fue al ver a la joven que estaba afuera de la casa.

-Es la mansión Haruno ¿verdad?-escuche su voz, esa tan dulce. no se cuanto tiempo me quede embobado viéndola-¿verdad?-volvió a preguntarme.

-Eh... si-contesté simplemente, aun no lo podía creer, era bellísima. Su piel clara, su exótico color de ojos, su cabello largo y negro, simplemente era perfecta.

-Oh, bueno. Mucho gusto soy Hinata Hyuga-me mostró su mano en forma de saludó.

-Eres hermosa-hablé en voz alta, y de eso me dí cuenta muy tarde.

-¿Perdón?-me preguntó sonrojada.

-Digo... Naruto Haruno el gusto es todo mío-y estreché su mano con la mía. Fue algo realmente agradable.

-¿Se encuentra Sasuke Uchiha?-me preguntó amablemente.

-Si, pasa-me moví para que pudiera entrar.

-Gracias-contestó simplemente, pero me encantaba escucharla hablar.

-Esta en la cocina-le señalé a donde ir.

Vi como se adentraba en ella, y se acercaba a Sasuke.

-¿Eres Sasuke Uchiha?-le preguntó al Teme.

-Si... Hinata Hyuga ¿cierto?-¿acaso la conocía?

-Si ¿Dónde esta Kabuto Yakushi?-¿ella era del FBI?

-Arriba, iré por él para que puedan llevárselo-Sasuke salió de la cocina y se fue al cuarto de mis padres.

-¿Gustas algo?-no tenía ni idea de que preguntarle.

-No, no gracias-tenía que sacarle plática de alguna manera.

-¿Eres del FBI?-pregunté, fue lo primero que se había venido a mi mente.

-Más bien soy la asistente de confianza del Sr. Hatake, pero también le ayudó algunas ocasiones al FBI.

-¿Qué edad tienes?-aparentaba ser muy joven, como para ya trabajar para el FBI.

-16, el próximo mes cumplo los 17.

-¿No eres muy joven para dedicarte a eso?-la verdad tenía mucha curiosidad de saber todo de ella.

-Pues si, pero mi familia se a dedicado a eso por años, así que yo también decidí entrar.

-Oh... grandioso-¿por qué Sasuke tardaba tanto?-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás aquí?

-Unos meses, la verdad no estoy segura.

-¿Podrías darme tu teléfono?-¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¿Cómo te atreves a pedirle su teléfono? ¡La espantarás- digo, para poder mostrarte la ciudad. no pienses que soy un acosador sólo, pues.

-Esta bien-me interrumpió... ¿Había oído bien? ¿ella había aceptado?

-Genial-de inmediato anoté su número en la agenda de mi celular.

-Oye Naruto no voy a levantar tu ropa sucia

-Sakura chan-le dije en manera de reproché ¿qué hacía Sakura ahí? Y para variar me estaba avergonzando en frente de la chica más hermosa que he conocido. Me giré para poder verla, Hinata reía levemente, yo sonreí torpemente, ella me ponía nervioso, y eso era algo extraño.

-Lo siento-se acercó a Hinata-soy Sakura Haruno, hermana de este baka.

-¡Sakura-chan!-estaba en mi contra ¿o qué?

-Hinata Hyuga, pero no me ha dado la impresión de que sea un baka-sonreí al escuchar lo que dijo, esa había sido la señal, estaba decidido... ella era la chica de mis sueños.

-Mmm ¿y qué haces aquí?-le preguntó amablemente esta Sakura.

-Soy del FBI y vine por Kabuto Yakushi.

-Oh, esta bien. Ójala y se pudra en el infierno ese idiota.

-No se preocupe Sakura-san, el FBI no lo dejará suelto, no los volverá a molestar.

-Eso espero, pero no me digas Sakura-san. Con el Sakura o Saku basta.

-Esta bien... Sakura-sonreí, tenía u punto a mi favor, ella y mi hermana se llevaban bien.

-Idiota ¡Muévete!-ese era el Teme-Ándale, no tenemos todo tu tiempo-pude ver como lo empujaba.

-Bueno, llamaré a los gentes para que vengan por él-la hermosa chica salió y se acercó a unas camionetas. Rápidamente hombres empezaron a salir de ahí. Fueron por ese tal Yakushi y se lo llevaron.

-Fue un placer conocerlos-nos sonrió y se fue. Pude ver como subía a una de esas camionetas. Después de un rato se fueron de nuestra calle.

-Hubiera sido de más ayuda si los agentes hubieran entrado antes-habló Sasuke.

-¿Por qué lo dices Sasuke?-le preguntó Sakura.

-A que no fue muy fácil hacer que saliera del clóset y bajara hasta acá.

-Oh-contestó simplemente Sakura.

-Iré a jugar Wi ¿vienes Sasuke?-le pregunté mientras subía las escaleras.

-Despejarme, no me hará daño-dicho esto subió detrás de mi.

*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Me dirigí a mi cuarto, ya le había dado de comer a Riu, y ya lo había bañado y cambiado, era momento de descansar. Recordé el momento en el que abracé a Sasuke, aún no se ni porque lo hice, pero valió la pena.

Suspiré. Nunca pensé que un chico me iba a tener así, pero era imposible no estarlo. Estamos hablando de ¡SASUKE! Un chico con cuerpo de infarto, interesante, inteligente, guapo, con estilo además de que es un agente del FBI ¿Qué más se puede pedir en un chico?

Sonreí, el sólo recordarlo me ponía feliz... era algo extraño pero a la vez muy pero muy agradable.

El sonido de mi celular me sacó de mi nube. Con fastidio me levanté de mi cama para contestar. Vi el número, era mi queridísima amiga Ino ¡qué querrá ahora?

-¿Qué quieres?-le contesté secamente.

-Hola mejor amiga ¿cómo estas? Yo bien... gracias por preguntar-me dijo con sarcasmo.

-Lo siento cerda, empecemos de nuevo ¿te parece?-contesté con fingida voz.

-No seas hipócrita si frentona. Pero bueno ¡que humor te cargas querida!-me dijo burlonamente.

-Ja ja ja-me sonreí hipócritamente, como ella suele llamarlo-Tú estarías igual, si apenas te vas a dormir y alguien te despierta.

-Mmm pero bueno cambiando de tema... Ven al bar Hana por favor ¿si?-ya me la imaginaba con las manos juntitas y de rodillas.

-Lo siento Ino, no puedo, Tengo que cuidar a Riu-dije calmadamente.

-¿Qué? no seas mentirosa frente de marquesina. Acabas de decirme que te ibas a dormir, no me vengas con eso-me reprochó.

-Ino, me iba a tomar un descanso, cuidar un bebé no es tan fácil como tu crees-le dije lo más creíble posible.

-Otro perro con ese hueso-vaya ahora decía refranes.

-Hay Ino, nunca cambiarás.

-Sakura, tienes que venir-me dijo, olvidando mi comentario.

-Ino, ya te lo dije, tengo que quedarme a cuidar a Riu-le dije lo más sincero que podía.

-Llámale a una niñera, no se, haz algo, ¡pero no me dejes frentona!-me gritaba suplicante.

-Lo siento Ino, por una vez en tu vida tendrás que ir sola a ese club-le dije calmadamente.

-Ash frente de marquesina... ¡Te odio!-me grito indignada. Otra característica de Ino.

-Cerda, no seas infantil, no te pasará nada si vas tú sola-Por favor Ino deja de rogar, si sigue así voy a terminar cayendo.

-¿Por qué no le dices a Sasuke que lo cuide?-esa pregunta si que no me la esperaba.

-Porque el no tiene porque hacerlo. Y ya deja de poner soluciones al asunto. No iré y esa es mi última palabra-me asombré del tono tan firme con el que le había dicho eso.

-Maldita frentona, si quieres quedarte con él bombón de Sasuke por un día, no tienes que engañarme diciendo que cuidarás a tu hermano-esa respuesta tampoco me la esperaba

-¿QUÉ?-grité nerviosa- no digas tonterías, ¿de dónde sacas eso? El y yo sólo somos amigos-un fuerte color carmesí invadió mis mejillas.

-En ese caso, lo invitare a salir, ya que son sólo amigos -Primero muerta, antes de que alguien me lo quite.

-¡No!-después de unos segundos reaccioné, había caído, Ino me tenía donde ella quería-Digo yo bueno.

-Deja de balbucear cosas sin sentido Sakura, era broma, pero lastima, ya se tú secreto y lo logré sin hacer ningún esfuerzo-la irá me invadió ¿¡Por qué había sido tan tonta!?

-¡Ino puerca!-le grité enojada.

-Ya, ya se que me amas. Bueno, ya no perderé mi tiempo contigo, me he dado cuanta de que es imposible hacer que cambies de opinión. Eres una necia. Adiós-me dijo calmada

-Bye-le dije y colgué.

Maldita cerda. Como había podido caer en un juego tan viejo, pero ya que, ahora tendría que aguantar los comentarios de Ino. Después de eso regrese a mi cama y decidí entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Ya habíamos durado más de dos horas jugando Wi Naruto y yo. Decidí dejar el juego, baje por un vaso de agua. Vencer a Naruto más de 30 veces en el mismo juego era agotador.

Llegue a la cocina y tomé unos vaso. Al regresar a la escalera el timbre sonó. Fui a abrir. En la puerta se encontraba Tenten.

-Hmp-abrí y me fui de ahí. No tenía ganas de ser acosado por esa niñita.

-Sasuke-me llamó. Diablos, me reprendí internamente.

-Mande-contesté secamente.

-¿Cómo le haces para gustarle a un chico serio?-me preguntó calmadamente ¿a qué venía su pregunta?

-¿A que quieres llegar con esto?-le dije directamente.

-Contigo a ningún lado-me sorprendí por su respuesta-lo que pasa es que hay un chico. En mi clase, y pues el me gusta… pero es muy serio al igual que tú, por eso te pregunto.

-Ah, bueno, necesitaré pensar en tu pregunta. Mañana te diré.

-¡Gracias Sasuke!-se acercó y me abrazó cariñosamente ¿Hoy era el día de abrazar a Sasuke Uchiha y yo ni encuenta?

-De nada-dije tranquilo.

Vi como se alejo saltando, algo extraño en ella. Decidí olvidar lo ocurrido, me dispuse de nuevo a subir las escaleras cuando el timbre volvió a sonar.

-Vaya, hoy también es el día de solicitar la puerta de los Haruno-dije fastidiado.

Al abrir la puerta me lleve una gran sorpresa ¿Era él? Mi cara no cabía del asombro. Hace más de 8 años que no lo veía, y ahora como si nada estaba aquí.

-Que tal hermanito, no nos vas a dejar pasar-si tenía alguna duda de que en realidad no fuera él, el ya se había encargado de responderla.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

Como se atrevió, ¿por qué estaba aquí? ¿Qué era lo que quería? Lo miré mal, recordar como me abandonó, hacía que mi odio hacia el creciera. Lo odiaba, con todas mis fuerzas, no iba a permitir que se quedará aquí, haría hasta lo imposible para que se fuera.

-¿Quién es Sasuke?-me preguntó Sakura, la cual se encontraba en las escaleras.

Creo que mi plan de correrlo se había ido por el caño.

**Fin del capítulo**.

* * *

_**Hola..!!!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y se merezca un review de su parte. En el próximo sabrán la verdad acerca de Itachi y saber porque lo abandonó.**_

_**Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por sus bellos reviews!!!**_

_**Los adorooo!!**_

_**Bueno… Cuídense mucho. Los quiero… y perdón por la demora.**_

_**Bye!**_


	17. La verdad 1era parte

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo lo hago sólo porque soy novia de Sasuke Uchiha xD**

**Sasuke ¿un niñero? **

* * *

Deje que entrara a la casa, ya que más podía hacer. La mirada de todos estaba posada sobre mí. Bufé molesto, estaba metido en una situación muy incómoda y todo por la culpa de mi estúpido e idiota hermano mayor… Itachi.

-Desean algo para tomar-les preguntó Sakura amablemente. Yo me dirigí a las escaleras, no iba a perder mi tiempo con ese imbécil.

-Necesitamos hablar ototo-se dirigió a mi rápidamente Itachi.

-En primera no me digas así-le dije cortante-y en segunda yo no tengo el mínimo interés de hablar contigo.

-Sasuke, tú no sabes la verdad-me dijo serio.

-Y no quiero saberla, con lo que vi me basta-hablé enojado.

-Eres un inmaduro-habló enojado- Tu crees que yo soy el malo de la historia, pero no es así.

-Vete al diablo-le conteste irritado, esta pelea me estaba hartando.

-Creo que mejor los dejamos solos-dijo Sakura, mientras les hacía señas a todos para que salieran de ahí.

-No hace falta, el es el que se tiene que ir-dije señalando a Itachi, le dirigí una mirada de odio.

-Sabes que, ya me cansaste estúpido hermano menor. Ahora me vas escuchar quieras o no.

-¡Tu no me puedes obligar!-le grité.

-¡Oh no seas infantil! ¡Ya es hora de que enfrentes tus problemas Sasuke!

-¿Problemas? Yo no tengo ningún problema, el único problema aquí eres TÚ.

-Arg… eres un ¡cabezota! Pero quieras o no me escucharás.

Fingí que no ponía atención a lo que me diría, recordar lo que nos hizo a todos me enfurece.

_-Tengo sed… iré por leche…- me bajé de mi camita y me puse las pantuflas de perrito que mami me regaló en mi cumpleaños, un poco antes de morir. Bajé las escaleras con cuidado para no despertar a papá y a onii-chan. Al llegar a la cocina, abrí el refrigerador y agarré el cartón de la leche, luego vi que la luz estaba prendida en el estudio de papá ¡pobre papi se quedó hasta tarde otra vez!- Iré a acompañarlo un ratito mientras me tomo mi lechita. _

_Camino a la oficina y veo a onii-chan cerca del lugar donde papi guardaba el dinero para las emergencias, él decía que lo tomáramos cuando fuera necesario, pero no entiendo por qué Itachi necesita dinero…- Itachi… ¿qué estás haciendo?_

_-Vete a dormir, tonto hermano menor- Itachi nunca me había hablado así, me sorprendí y salí para ir a mi cuarto. Cuando estaba a punto de dormir, escuché a papi gritarle a onii-chan. Decidí salir del cuarto para ver por las escaleras lo que pasaba._

_-¡¿Qué es lo que haces?!- papi estaba muy enojado._

_-¡Me largo! ¡Eso es lo que hago!- contestó onii-chan_

_-Si das un paso más, ya no te consideraré mi hijo._

_-Piensa lo que quieras, no impedirás que logre lo que siempre he querido._

_-Eso es tan ridículo, las personas nunca agradecen tus acciones._

_-Será ridículo para ti, ¿es tan difícil para ti entender que esa es mi vocación?_

_-¿Vocación? Son estupideces que te han metido en la cabeza esos profesores de mierda._

_-Di lo que quieras… ¡Me largo!- en eso onii-chan se tropezó y dejó caer su maleta abierta con todo el dinero que había en la caja de emergencias._

_-Además de ingrato, eres un bastardo ladrón- gritó papi más enojado- No mereces ser un Uchiha._

_-¡No quiero ser un Uchiha! ¡Daría todo por no serlo!- vi la forma en que papi levantó la mano y lo golpeó en la cara._

_-¡Ojalá mueras en tu estúpido intento!- en eso vi cómo tomaba sus cosas onii-chan y se iba de la casa._

-Sasuke, ¿estás escuchando?- en eso Itachi me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-No, no quiero ponerte atención, no me importa lo que tengas que decir, bastardo ladrón- repetí las palabras de mi padre, vi la forma en que sus ojos se abrían por el asombro.

-Eres un idiota, Sasuke, las cosas no fueron como tú las viste o como papá quiso que creyeras que fueron.

-¿Vas a culpar a nuestro padre después de robarle?

-Fue necesario, él nunca quiso apoyar lo que quería hacer.

-Esto se está volviendo insoportablemente emocional. Sólo son excusas.

-¡¿Sólo excusas?! ¿Crees que fue fácil dejar todo por lograr lo que debía hacer? ¡Él fue el culpable por no entender que en mi plan nunca estuvo la milicia como opción!

-Qué pena por ti…

_-Papi, ¿por qué onii-chan ya no viene? ¿Está enojado conmigo?_

_-No, Sasuke… tu hermano decidió abandonarnos por su egoísmo, porque ya no significamos nada para él._

_-¿Ya no nos quiere?_

_-Me temo que es así, pequeño Sasuke- onii-chan ya no me quería y yo no sabía por qué, empecé a llorar y papi me consoló._

_-No vale la pena, Sasuke, no merece que lo recuerdes, él ya no pertenece a nuestra familia. De ahora en adelante, tú serás el único, Sasuke, toda mi fe recae en ti. Mañana iré a inscribirte al colegio militar, eres mi único orgullo, no me falles como lo hizo tu hermano._

-Creí que eras más sensato- habló Itachi de nuevo- Me decepcionas.

-¿Qué sentiste cuando nos abandonaste?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué pasaba por tu mente al irte? ¿No pensaste alguna vez en lo que era lo mejor para mí?

-No permitiría que nuestro padre controlara mi vida, como lo hizo contigo.

-¡¿Tú que sabes?!

-¿Alguna vez te preguntó que era lo que en verdad querías hacer con tu vida? No… no iba con su plan, yo no permitiría que interfiriera con el mío.

-Siempre fuiste tan egoísta…

-Papá era egoísta, bonita escuela ¿no?

-Será mejor que te vayas, no tienes nada qué hacer aquí, ya escuché lo que tenías que decir, ahora vete.

-Me iré, Sasuke, pero quiero que sepas algo, tú siempre fuiste el apoyo y la fuerza que papá nunca fue- salió de la casa sin decir nada más, yo me quedé ahí, perplejo, ¿apoyo y fuerza? Por favor…

**Fin del capítulo**

**

* * *

**

Hola! Se que no tengo excusas por haberme tardado tanto, pero la inspiración no me llegaba, pero al fin regreso y ya estoy de vuelta.

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y puedan perdonarme. ¿Merezco un review? Espero que si!!

Oh y para que sepan esto es sólo una introducción para lo bueno hahaha xD.

Bueno.... Les mando muchos saludotes!

bye!!

Atte: Sasuke9529...

* * *


	18. La verdad 2da parte

**_Disclairmer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertencen, estos son de Masashi Kishimoto. _**

**_Sasuke ¿un niñero?_**

**Hola!! Aquí les dejo un obsequio por el día de halloween, disfrútenlo!**

* * *

Estúpido hermano menor. Esto era mucho más complicado de lo que me había imaginado. No me esperaba que me recibiera con los brazos abiertos, pero tampoco pensé que fuera a ser tan testarudo ¿Por qué le era tan difícil perdonarme? Creo que mi padre no perdió el tiempo todos esos años…

_Me acerqué a mi padre. Pude ver que estaba ocupado, pero quería contarle mi idea, estoy seguro que se sentirá orgulloso._

_-¿Papá?-le hablé._

_-Oh Itachi ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó asombrado. _

_-Es que verás-fui interrumpido. _

_-No tengo tiempo hijo. Necesito estar en una hora allá en el colegio. Habrá una ceremonia y tengo que estar ahí presente._

_-No te quitaré mucho tiempo-le empecé a rogar._

_-Hmph. Que sea rápido._

_-Esta bien. Verás papá, hoy en la clase de biología el maestro nos llevo a ver un documental, era de los doctores y lo que realizaban-empecé a acelerarme de la emoción- ¡Fue asombroso! Tendrías que haberlo visto papá, fue algo tan fantástico, es decir, como salvaban las vidas de esas personas._

_-Te recuerdo que tengo prisa hijo, y por lo que me estas contando, no es nada que me importe, así que me voy. Cuida a Sasuke-lo vi salir por la puerta principal, bueno, tendría que esperar hasta la noche para poder contarle mi magnífica idea. Sonreí al recordarla._

Golpee el volante del carro. ¡Como lo odiaba! Por su culpa por su maldita culpa ahora mi única familia me detestaba.

Tendría que idear una manera de hacer que Sasuke me perdonara, tendría que lograr que ese tonto me escuchara.

Ahora no se si irme de casa fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado, no creí que Sasuke por culpa de eso me fuera a aborrecer. Pero, si tan sólo Fugaku me hubiera apoyado, todo esto sería completamente diferente…

_-Papá ¿recuerdas lo que te estaba diciendo en la tarde?-le pregunté emocionado._

_-No ¿Por qué Itachi?-habló serio._

_-Oh-suspire triste-Bueno, en todo caso te lo diré de nuevo._

_-¿Itachi?-habló mi padre._

_-¿Si papá?-le conteste._

_-Espero que sea algo importante, ya sabes que no me gusta perder mi tiempo en estupideces._

_-No te preocupes, esto es algo súper importante._

_-En ese caso, comienza a hablar._

_-Lo que pasa es que hoy nos pusieron un documental acerca de los doctores._

_-Los maestros ya ni saben que hacer para entretenerlos-habló arrogante, como odiaba eso de él. Ignoré su comentario._

_-El caso es que todo lo que hacían capto por completo mi atención, y pues creo que eso es algo que me gustaría hacer._

_-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó curioso._

_-Salvar vidas papá. ¡Quiero ser medico!-lo ultimo lo dije orgulloso._

_Escuché una estruendosa risa por toda la sala, era de mi padre pero ¿qué le causaba tanta gracia?_

_-Itachi déjate de bromas, bien sabes cual es tu profesión._

_-¿Así?-pregunté desconcertado._

_-Si, ¿qué acaso ya lo olvidaste?_

_-La verdad no lo recuerdo-le dije sincero._

_-Pues yo te lo recordaré… Seguirás mis pasos, serás el General más conocido y venerado en todo el país._

_¿Qué había dicho? ¿General? ¿ yo? Eso no estaba en mis planes, más bien eso jamás paso por mi mente._

_-Padre-hablé serio- Creo que estas confundido, yo no quiero ser militar._

_Pude ver como su rostro cambiaba drásticamente a uno que estaba completamente fruncido._

_-Esta dicho ¡Tú entrarás a la milicia quieras o no! ¡Y esa es mi última palabra!_

_-Arrg ¡No! No pienso ser un tonto militar, que en lugar de dar vida la arrebata ¡Yo quiero viajar al extranjero a realizar mis estudios de médico!_

_-Pues no se como lo harás porque yo no pienso darte ni un centavo._

_La ira me invadió y salí de ahí muy enojado ¿Qué le ocurría? Ni él ni nadie me detendrían._

Suspire. Esas no eran cosas que me gustaba recordar. Es doloroso saber que nunca tuviste el mínimo apoyo por parte de tu padre. Aun así nunca estuve sólo. El tío Madara siempre me apoyo, gracias a él pude lograr mi propósito, gracias a él soy quien soy...

_Unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, pero no eran de tristeza, sino de rabia ¿Cómo se había atrevido a pegarme? ahora me daba cuenta que era el ser más repugnante de toda la tierra, y para variar tenía que ser mi padre. Llegué a una casa un poco ostentosa, pero no tanto como la de mi padre. Bajé del taxi y me dispuse a ir a la entrada. Toqué el timbre varias veces, hasta que por fin alguien se digno en abrir._

_-¿Itachi? ¿Pero qué haces aquí?-preguntó desconcertado._

_-No lo soporte más ¡Era ahora o nunca Tío!-grité exaltado._

_-Tranquilo. Lamento que mi hermano no haya cambiado de parecer._

_-Hmph, eso ya no importa-hablé enojado._

_-Pero vamos no te quedes ahí, entra._

_Me indicó que me sentará en el sofá. mi tío Madara, era el hermano mayor de mi padre, la única diferencia es que nunca había tenido progenio. Así que Sasuke y yo éramos como sus propios hijos, o bueno nos trataba como tales._

_-Ahora si ¿que ocurrió?_

_-Verás, descubrí que mi padre ya me había inscrito en es ¡estúpido colegio de mierda! Así que pense que se no tomaba mi camino ahora, después sería muy tarde._

_-No creo que esa sea la salida Itachi, tu eres más inteligente como para huir-habló preocupado._

_-Lo sé, pero estoy desesperado. Ya he tratado de hablar con papá de mil maneras pero nunca me escucha-dije triste._

_-Mmm, ¿pero qué paso? ¿por qué llegaste así de repente... en media noche?_

_-Tenía pensado huir de casa y tomar el dinero que papá tenía en su caja de ahorro, pero me descubrió. _

_-¿Y qué paso?_

_-¡Pues lo que tenía que pasar! Me maldijo, me llevó a la tumba y otras cosas más, que no quisiera recordar._

_-Itachi, se que estas en aprietos. Pero necesito llamar a tu padre, debe saber que estas bien._

_-No-hable quedito._

_-¿Qué?_

_-¡Para él yo ya estoy muerto! Soy un bastardo, o al menos eso me dijo. Por favor tío, eres el único en quien puedo confiar._

_-Itachi..._

_-No digas nada. Sólo necesito que me pagues un vuelo a Estados Unidos y el hospedaje de una semana, mientras encuentro trabajo, después yo me haré cargo de los gastos y no te volveré a molestar jamás._

_-Sabes que el dinero no es lo que me importa pero ¿estas seguro de querer hacer eso?_

_-Es en la única cosa que he hecho en que estado completamente seguro de ella._

_-¿Y Sasuke?_

_Sasuke... mi pequeño hermano. Me dolía dejarlo, pero no dejaría que mi padre se saliera con la suya. Lograría ser un doctor reconocido para después restregárselo en la cara y se diera cuenta de que lo logré sólo o bueno, casi sólo._

_-El estará bien, lo sé._

_-En todo caso, mañana tomarás un vuelo directo a los Estados Unidos. Por hoy ve a descansar, yo me haré cargo de todo lo demás._

_-Gracias._

Recordaba muy bien aquella noche. Aquella noche en que me di cuenta que Madara siempre había sido más padre para mí que Fugaku.

****

Fin del capítulo.

* * *

**hola!**

**Aquí recompensandolos por haberme tardado tanto en subir la continuación. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.**

**Las cosas se estan aclarando cada vez más. en este capítulo pudimos ver las vivencias de Itachi, pobre ¿no? Pero bueno, esto es esencial para la trama haha.**

**Se que es corto pero es así porque son como la introducción para lo demás. Espero merecerme un review de su parte....**

**Los quiero mucho!!!**

**Bye**


	19. Egoismo

**NI NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN PERO ESTA HISTORIA SI!**

**ESTA PROHIBIDO TOMAR HISTORIAS SIN MI AUTORIZACION.**

**SASUKE ¿UN NIÑERO?**

* * *

Llevaba más de media hora viendo el techo de mi habitación y aun no podía dormirme… maldita la hora en que a Itachi se le ocurrió venir. Me levanté de la cama para ir por algo de tomar, tal vez si me refrescara el sueño regresaría a mí.

Al llegar a la cocina me topé con que no estaba vacía, ahí se encontraba el dobe de Naruto.

-Hola Sasuke-me saludó al verme entrar.

-Hola Naruto-dije mientras iba por un vaso.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?-dijo mientras comenzaba a comerse un plato de ¿ramen?

-No, necesito refrescarme, tal vez so me ayude-acto seguido serví un poco de leche en mi vaso.

-Yo creo que lo que necesitas es hablar-lo miré sorprendido por el comentario que acababa de ser.

-¿Hablar?-dije irónico-Eso es lo que menos ocupo.

-Sasuke, debes afrontar tus problemas… no evadirlos-¿ese era el idiota del dobe? ¡De dónde sacó esa maldita seriedad!

-¿Quién eres tu? ¿Y qué hiciste con el dobe?-dije levantando una ceja.

-Aunque no lo creas, también s tomar las cosas enserio-en sus ojos miraba ¿compasión? ¡El idiota sentía lastima por mí!

-No necesito tú lastima-dije molesto.

-No te tengo lástima. Tú ya eres todo un hombre y no necesito tenértela; lo único que quiero es que sepas que tienes un amigo en mí... ¡De veras!-y me sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Gracias-dije aun desconcertado por todo. Era raro sentir ese tipo de cariño por parte de alguien hacía mí. En el colegio todo era trabajo y entrenamiento, no había tiempo de hacer amistades.

-¿Por qué odias a tú hermano?-su pregunta me sacó de mi mundo.

-¿Qué?-¿por qué le interesaba tanto ese asunto?

-Lo que oíste Sasuke ¿por qué lo odias?-algo era seguro:

Naruto no dejaría de preguntar hasta que yo le contara todo.

-Se fue sin decir nada ¿te parece poco?-seguido le di el último trago a mi vaso.

-Si-lo miré asombrado por tal sinceridad.

-Tú que sabes de eso-esta situación comenzaba a molestarme.

-Tal vez no lo he vivido Sasuke, pero algo es seguro… Jamás odiaría a alguien por ir a luchar por sus sueños y menos si esa persona fuera mi hermano.

-¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡Tenía 6 años cuando se fue! ¡Él era mi único apoyo! Fue un egoísta al irse sin pensar en que era mejor para mí… ¡Sólo pensaba en irse para ser un hombre libre! Sin responsabilidades…-aun no comprendía porque le decía todo a ese Naruto.

-¿Y el egoísta es él?-mis ojos se abrieron desconcertados.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Dices que el es un egoísta por irse sin haber pensado en ti, pero ¿tú no lo estas siendo ahora? Eres un egoísta al pensar en ti antes de pensar en lo que tu hermano en verdad quiere…

-¡Bah! Solo dices idioteces…

-Digo lo que pienso… Creo que serías un completo idiota al dejar ir a la única familia que te queda…

-¡No lo necesito! Si no lo necesite de chico ¿por qué habría de necesitarlo ahora?-este tema si que me irritaba.

-Un día verás que yo tenía razón y que tu odio es realmente por algo estúpido…-dicho eso se paró de u asiento y comenzó a alejarse.

-Naruto eso jamás pasará ¿me oíste? ¡Jamás!-vi como se detenía en seco y me miraba de una extraña manera-¿Y ahora por qué me vez así?

-Ahora si te tengo lástima-me llene de ira al escuchar eso-me da lástima al saber que no sabes que es el perdón y que no sabes lo que es realmente ser una familia…-y sin más desapareció de mi vista…

Por alguna extraña razón un sentimiento de culpa comenzaba a dominarme… ¿en verdad seré yo el egoísta?

-Itachi…

* * *

**SE QUE ES MUY CORTO PERO ES SOLO COMO UNA BREVE PAUSA DESPUES VENDRA MAS EMOCION Y COMPLICACION DE LAS COSAS... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! Y PERDON POR LA TARDANZA...**

**YA ESTOY DE VACACIONES ASÍ QUE PODRÉ SUBIR CAP MAS PRONTO...**

**(: ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN UN REVIEW! POR FAVOR! ES LO QUE ME MOTIVA A SGUIR!**

**GRACIAS A TODAS! Y TODOS!**

**sasuke9529**


End file.
